A Different World
by timidperson
Summary: Imagine a world where Batman killed and the Joker was sane. Kids appeared informing us of this world and there we were villains.Then I met her but she didn't belong yet I tried anyway knowing that we weren't supposed to be. ?xOC SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

"KZ! Don't let go!" A girl with light blue hair said holding a boy's hand. "Don't you dare let go!"

"I won't!" The boy in red said.

* * *

><p>A group of young teens were swirling in a hurricane trying to hang onto each other. The hurricane slowed down and stopped when they landed in a museum.<p>

"Everyone we're fine. I think Kid Flash just messed with us." KZ laughed.

"Then explain why we're in a museum dedicated to the Flash, one of the world's villains!" Icy asked annoyed her light blue hair was a mess.

"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore, Icy." KZ replied. The rest of the team groaned.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Young Justice was being briefed.<p>

"Today we experienced some problems within the Flash museum; it seems that a vortex opened within. We were able to close the portal however it seems that there were a few tagalongs." Red Tornado explained to the members of Young Justice. "The League has agreed to train them until we find them a way home."

Black Canary arrived with a few people. "Yes and we also agreed that they should join the team temporarily."

A boy who looked very similar to Poison Ivy appeared first. He had short red hair to his ear. His skin was light green and wore dark green pants and a bright red collared shirt. "I'm Poison, nice to meet you!" Three roses appeared from his shirt as hand handed them to the three females on the team. Their cheeks tinted red even Artemis was in blush. Superboy growled as he kissed M'gann's hand. "We match!" His blue eyes shimmered in the light.

"Sure why don't you show off, Poison? Forget him, I'm Pyro." He purred. He was dressed in grey jeans and wore a dark red sports jacket with a white shirt underneath. His body turned aflame. His blonde hair turned to fire. His brown eyes had brightened.

"Please pardon these guys, they are strong willed, I'm Vortex and I'm afraid it's my fault we're here in your universe." She explained. She wore black pants, a blue shirt along with a cape. Her bright blonde hair clashed with her outfit and grey eyes.

"Good going, Vortex, sorry for the guys, they're ambitious. I'm Catgirl!" She flashed her killer grin before blowing Robin a kiss. He coughed before turning his head. Zatanna glared at Catgirl. Catgirl only smirked before allowing her brown hair to swish in the air. Her blue eyes sparkled before fixing her cat ears. Her outfit consisted of a black cat suit similar to Catwoman.

"Then there's KZ and Icy, where are they?" Vortex wondered.

"We're right here!" KZ appeared wearing a costume similar to Kid Flash only it was the reverse colors of his. "I'm Kid Zoom and this is Icy. Sorry I had to bandage my hand and she was helping. Nice to meet you guys." He quickly shook hands with everyone and grabbed a sandwich on the way.

"KZ, you should slow down, you're a stranger to them; we don't know them. These guys do look similar to our villains." Vortex said.

"Vortex, chill, KZ is just glad we survived." The girl in a light blue tights and a jacket with a hoodie said. Her goggles were at her neck. "Hey I'm Icy and we're Team Justice."

The Young Justice gang was still in shock about what Vortex said. "Wait could you repeat that? I thought you guys just said that our counterparts are your villains." Kaldur asked.

"I'm sorry but that seems impossible." Robin commented now trying to figure out on his gadget if they were telling the truth.

Team Justice just stood there. "Well it isn't, you see the villains in your world are actually the heroes in ours. The superheroes in your world are our villains. Your counterparts are our enemies." Vortex explained.

Then Batman appeared. "I'm afraid they are right. Their world is the reverse of ours. We've figured out the coordinates, however in order to prevent any rips within the time space continuum we need to properly figure out how to send them back. They will be with us until then. I expect for all of you to respect each other. Kaldur is still the team leader for Young Justice and Vortex for theirs. On missions I will assign the leader. Black Canary will be training the Team Justice along with Red Tornado. I have to get back but I expect order." He disappeared.

"Tornado and I will be discussing League matters so please reframe from fighting." They left.

Both teams decided to sit down and discuss the similarities and differences from their worlds. "As team Captain for Team Justice I should try to explain what happened." Vortex said. "We were split into three groups. KZ and Icy. Pyro and Catgirl. Poison and I. We were each assigned a part of the Zoom museum. It seemed that Young Injustice was planning on stealing some sort time travel device. KZ and Kid Flash started to fight. Kid Flash held KZ by the neck and was about to vibrate through his heart. Icy tried to freeze Kid Flash and it worked for awhile until Robin threw a batarang and Kid Flash escaped. KZc aught his breathe before running off to Icy. Icy tripped Kid Flash and he landed on top of her. She froze him but Robin ended up catching KZ. This left Icy and Robin. Robin threw a smoke bomb and threw her against the wall before taking a switchblade out."

"Wait your Robin was willing to kill?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid so." Icy confirmed. "I'm been against Robin and Batgirl; both are willing to kill if needed. He was about to gut me when he smooched me. I almost gagged." Icy made a vomiting sound. "No offense to you but our Robin is a psycho."

"That distracted him enough for me to knock him out." KZ said pumping his fist in the air.

"They tied them up and Poison went up against Miss Martian who ended up trying to knock our sanity away. She tried to but luckily Poison was able to release this chemical which knocked her out. However that angered Superboy who flew up to me and tried to knock me out." Vortex added.

"Your Superboy can fly?" Conner interrupted.

"Yeah and I had to use my babies to control him until they released some more chemicals." Poison nodded. "Then all of us headed to where Pyro and Catgirl were guarding the treadmill. They were having a hard time going against Aqualad, Artemis, and Zatanna. Zatanna and Artemis were fighting Catgirl. Catgirl had to knock out Zatanna and break Artemis arrows with her catarang. However Aqualad ended up playing dirty and put Catgirl into a waterball. She was drowning. Pyro had to blow fire kicks at Aqualad without endangering Catgirl while protecting the treadmill against Zatanna who had a spell ready. Artemis disappeared."

"We assume she was helping out her teammates because while I was dealing with Aqualad and Zatanna they appeared and we had to take them down. However we slipped because Zatanna ended up casting the spell. I countered but Zatanna was too much. Her dark magic began to overcome mine. I had to be risky and try a strong spell. I also had the team to worry about. Robin was trying to slice up Icy who had to help Pyro with Aqulad. KZ was trying to stop Kid Flash from starting the treadmill. Miss Martian and Superboy teamed up with Artemis to fight Poison and Catgirl. Artemis shot an arrow at Icy's heart but Pyro burned it in time. Then Zatanna ended using a spell to counter mine which backfired because it sent us here. The treadmill came with us but ended up exploding." Vortex concluded.

The Young Justice team sat quietly having a hard time believing their counterparts would be so evil.

"I see that you are telling the truth." Kaldur began. "However here it is the opposite. We are good and so are our mentors. I believe that your heroes are good but here they are villains."

"We are totally not evil, dudes! We are completely good!" Kid Flash jumped in.

"Look we're not accusing you guys of being evil but we know your counterparts!" KZ countered.

"How do we know you guys are even telling the truth?" Artemis barged in. Catgirl hissed.

"We are and I'd like if you'd guys not jump on us!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Catgirl and Artemis were at each other's faces. Icy and Miss Martian intervened. "Chill, Catgirl."

"Artemis, calm down."

"I think we should separate with two and two. My team is ready what about yours?" Vortex asked.

"I agree. Superboy and Miss Maritan will be with Vortex and Poison." Poison grinned while Superboy growled. "Kid Flash and Robin will be paired with Icy and KZ while Artemis, Zattana and I will speak with Pyro and Catgirl."

The three groups split.

"So in your world, Professor Zoom is like a hero?" Kid Flash asked. KZ nodded. Icy just took off her hoodie releasing her light blue hair from confinement. Kid Flash smiled at her. Icy didn't notice. "What about Frost and them?"

"They're like my mentors. Icicle Jr. is like my friend. However he split from Team Justice a while back. His dad was hard on him. So it's just me for now." Icy said.

Kid Zoom grabbed Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>Robin ushered Icy to a corner. "So what does that make me?"<p>

"You want me to be truthful?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"Well I'm not sure what to say but my Robin, he's bad. I save the people he's trying to hurt. At times I've believed that he's misunderstood but then he gets this look and starts laughing like a mad man. He's tried killing me several times. I don't understand maybe because Ace is a guy. Ace is Joker's sidekick. Gotham is dangerous. With Batman and crew there, people are afraid of doing anything wrong. They're known for kill and guns. Your counterpart just sticks with blades and knives. He says they're more fun. He likes to watch them bleed and I've had him over me before. The blade is near my skin and yet he taunts me. Right when he tries to kill me, he just kisses me. He says that he'll never really hurt me but then he tries to feel me up. Of course he stops just so he can tease me some more with the touches and nuzzles. It's disgusting. Icicle Jr., I mean Ice has had to personally freeze him." Icy finished with a look of terror in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Robin looks in his lap.

"It's not your fault; you're not him."

"But I don't understand, why does he pick on you? Why not Ace? Why doesn't Kid Flash pick on you? He's your enemy, too."

"I don't either. I think it's because once I saved him. He was left for dead but I saved him. I guess he feels like he owes me. Kid Flash well I didn't say he didn't pick on me either. KZ is just his main priority. I'm his second. Kid Flash wants me as a friend because KZ is mine. He'll probably kill me though. The Flashes are known for kill too. Ace is recovering from Robin. Robin actually stabbed him in the chest a while back. Joker and Harley don't want him to patrol until he recovers. I wouldn't say they aren't strange but they are good. Joker and Batman are like rivals. Batman is always going against the Joker, capturing civilians and letting out Bat Gas."

"Bat Gas?" Robin asked.

"Yes it's a formula that puts the crazy in you. You're going batty. You could say he was like yours but then he snapped. I suppose it has to do with the fact one of his Robins died." Icy explained but then immediately regretted what she said.

"Robins?"

"Yes the Batfamily is quite large. Except I suspect your counterpart is the current one. The strange part is that there's this hero named the Red Hood. He's known for guns too but he brings them to justice and death is a last resort. Batman is obsessed with this guy too. He keeps trying to persuade him to come back."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and Kid Zoom decided to compare themselves.<p>

"You're outfit looks like mine except the colors are reversed." Kid Flash pointed out.

Kid Zoom laughed. "Funny, but I do look better. You should think of a change."

"Sure, I'll think about it. What exactly does my evil twin do?"

"He robs banks, sets up traps around the world, trips people, kidnaps people, puts the elderly in the middle of traffic, he steals from babies; he even puts cats in trees for fun." KZ lightly scoffed. "But of course that doesn't beat trying to stop me and Uncle Zoom from saving the world. He's evil and tries to beat me in everything. We're evenly matched though, so it's impossible for him to beat me. He resorts to using dirty tricks to slow me down. I'm in his favorite target and I'm sure it has to do with the fact Artemis said I was cute." Kid Flash spit out the water in his mouth.

"What?"

"Yeah, Kid Flash and Artemis are together. They call themselves Spitfire for some reason. "KZ munched on some peanuts."But sometimes they break up and that's when she starts hitting on me. Kid Flash just ignores it but aims for Icy instead which really infuriates Artemis. It's weird. She starts shooting arrows, the one that can freeze so she can put the moves on me. Kid Flash usually run circles around Icy so she can't escape. He stops just in time for her to pass out from lack of oxygen. It's worse because Icy and I are friends. We're always seen together so they assume we're together. But we're not." KZ quickly denied. "Anyway Icy and I have a number of enemies. Each member on Team Justice has a particular enemy to fight. Mine's Kid Flash. Icy's is Robin. Catgirl has Artemis. Vortex has Zatanna. Pyro has Aqualad. Poison usually deals with Miss Martian and Superboy. Poison sort of has a thing for her. I don't see it but he does."

Kid Flash had his mouth wide open still in shock that in another world, he and Artemis were together. Icy and Robin walked over. "I assume you informed him of Spitfire. From the look he has you did. I'm guessing that the Kid Flash and Artemis aren't together here." Icy laughed. "That's hard to believe. She took your side real quick before."

Kid Flash blushed. "There's no way in hell that I would ever-"

"What would you not do Kid Flash?" Megan asked. Artemis was behind her.

"Nothing. Nothing. I should be giving Icy a tour!" He grabbed Icy's hand and ushered her to another location. They left boy wonder, the archer, KZ and the Martian in wonder.

They finally arrived in the kitchen. Kid Flash panted. "Jeez, at least warn someone that they've married the devil!"

"That's so mean, but I don't know you two are so cute!" Icy teased. Kid Flash just scoffed.

"I could say the same for you and Kid Zoom."

"We're close." She flushed a bit. "Besides it seems like your personality is closer to KZ's. KZ doesn't really have an interest in archers."

Kid Flash laughed. "What about you? What do you have an interest in?" He got close to her face.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere back in Team Justice's world, League Justice had arrived at the Zoom museum. "Where are the kids?" Poison Ivy asked. She looked worried about her son, Poison.<p>

"I'm not sure but it seems that on the mission Vortex and Zatanna had a miscalculation with the spell. I'll show you the tape." Zoom said and showed her the video. He pointed at the screen. "Once we zoom in and clear up the audio it's clear what was said."

"They sent them to another dimension!" Poison Ivy yelled.

Zoom covered his ears. "I'm afraid so and it seems the machine went with them but it might have exploded. We're trying to locate the members of Young Injustice."

* * *

><p>"You can't catch me!" Kid Flash mocked. He ran throughout the city. Ice tried to freeze him. Then he disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Talia and the Black Adam tried to stop Superboy and Miss Martian from leaving but failed when Superboy threw a fire truck at them.<p>

* * *

><p>A whip grabbed Artemis's hand. "Let go, you witch!" She growled.<p>

Catwoman only snarled some more and pulled the whip. "Where are they?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly another arrow was shot but Catwoman dodged only loosening her whip enough for Artemis to escape. She growled. She started talking to her earpiece. "Artemis is gone. Red Arrow just saved her."

* * *

><p>Zoom gulped. "They've lost Artemis." Poison Ivy looked furious.<p>

"That was the last lead! Icicle Sr. and Klarion are on the look-out for Aqualad and Zatanna. The Jokers are on the hunt for Robin. The rest have scattered off to their mentors. We'll never find them at this rate."

"Look Luthor is doing his best trying to locate them. I'm sure we'll find something. The word's been spread that we're looking for them."

* * *

><p>Ace, a young male dressed in black and white was trying to escape until his mother stopped him. "Snookins, we've talked, go back to bed! You're still hurt!" Harley removed the boy's special cane."<p>

"Mom, Team Justice has disappeared! I have to find the Injustice!" The boy cried out.

"Your father and the boys are lookin' right now." She shooed him to his bed.

* * *

><p>An apartment in Star City held Cheshire who was preparing to go out. She opened the window when the lights turned on.<p>

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" A man in his late 40's asked.

"She's in trouble."

"You know her mother has her. There's no way that she'll come willingly."

"If I don't get her, someone else will and they won't be as forgiving. You know that Young Injustice is the number one priority."

Sportsmaster put his mask on. "Then we'll do it together. I got a call from Catwoman. She was last seen in Gotham but Red Arrow has her now. They'll be here along with your mother."

"She's not my mother!"

* * *

><p>In Gotham the darkness grew around as the Red Hood tried to grab the Boy Wonder.<p>

"Just come with me and we'll get this sorted out!" He yelled dodging a batarang.

"No I won't! I refuse! We didn't do anything!" Robin said.

"Just listen, whatever Zatanna did caused some kids are gone! We just want them back!"

"Wait so Icy -"

"Robin!" A smoke bomb appeared and kick was aimed at the Red Hood. He dodged it. Once the air cleared, Robin was gone and so was Batgirl.

What was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

"So well what is it? You've been thinking for about twenty minutes, ten seconds and six milliseconds." Kid Flash remarked. Icy was still trying to answer the question he asked.

"Give me ten more. This is really hard." Icy was making some ice figurines while she was thinking. Kid Flash sighed.

The rest of the team members were trying not to kill each other. Robin and Kid Zoom were just watching them.

* * *

><p>"Stop touching her!" Superboy growled.<p>

Poison was admiring Miss Martian's hand. He just lightly laughed. "I'm admiring her beauty!"

Conner almost lunged at him but M'gann held him back telepathically. "Don't, he's not doing any harm. We don't want any confrontations."

* * *

><p>Aqualad and Vortex were discussing the importance of leading.<p>

"I see my team has that problem too sometimes. They either can't work together or they don't listen or stick to the plan. They're still not really used to a six man team. All of us have worked solo of with only one person. It's a difficult adjustment." Vortex replied.

Aqualad nodded. "My team is the same exact way. We're still learning. I am doing my best in leading however there are times where I feel like I have failed."

"That's the pressure of being the leader. You have to not only come up with a plan but you have to be prepared if the plan fails. You never know what the outcome could be. Back at home, I was wary about being leader. I thought the title would go to either Catgirl or Poison. They both were qualified but they do act immature at times."

"I was surprised too. I feel the same for my team."

The both of them lightly laughed.

* * *

><p>Pyro and Catgirl were talking to Zatanna and Artemis. "So how's Cheshire?"<p>

Artemis glared at Pyro who gulped. "I'm guessing bad topic."

"Yeah she's an assassin." Zatanna answered but still kept an eye on Catgirl.

"Things are different, here." Pyro whistled.

"Of course, why else would Artemis be good and Zatanna be decent." Catgirl smirked.

"What did you just say?" Artemis and Zatanna asked trying to hold back their tongues.

"Well in our world Artemis is evil; she's an assassin for hire. She's also got a huge secret but doesn't want anyone to know." Catgirl's grin widened when Artemis's fist balled up. "And Zatanna, she dresses like an exotic dancer at times. She's also a strong user of magic. It's mainly dark though. But that's our world. You guys are different, right?"

"Well I'm sure that in our world, we are different from your version." Artemis said.

"Of course I mean Batman said that's it's a reverse of ours." Zatanna added.

"Right, keep telling yourselves that." Catgirl said. "By the way how's it going with Kid Flash and Robin?"

"What?" Artemis asked. Zatanna just glanced at Robin who just looked at the ground.

"I mean where is he? You two are usually inseparable. Robin and Zatanna got into a fight last week. Funny thing it has to do with Icy." Catgirl giggled.

"What do you mean by that?"

KZ stopped dozing off and rushed to the girls trying to stop WW3 from happening. "Wait, here they aren-" Except he was too late.

"You guys do go out right?" Catgirl casually asked already knowing the truth.

"I date Kid Flash in another universe." Artemis just stood in shock.

"And Robin and I are dating? What do you mean we're fighting?" Zatanna asked. Robin just decided to go escape. Kid Zoom disappeared and Pyro decided to find Icy.

* * *

><p>"Alright I've given you ten minutes. Answer now." Kid Flash ordered.<p>

"Fine, I like someone who's smart, funny, and had really, sexy-" Icy paused and was about to finish. She leaned towards Wally's face. "eyes."

"Do I have sexy eyes?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"Well-" She started.

Kid Zoom grabbed Icy's hand and they ran off in a flash. Pyro soon followed but had to stop. "I really had to stop and Artemis knows that you two go out in our world."Kid Flash gulped.

"She does?"

"Yeah and I think she might kill you." Pyro soon started to follow the trail.

Kid Flash just sat down. Robin appeared. "She knows and I'm dating Zatanna in their world."

"Smooth." KF waited for a fist pump but it never came.

"Yeah but apparently I'm nuts there and Zatanna dresses like a erotic dancer. Not to mention we're evil. I'm just really overwhelmed."

"You're telling me. I'm dating _her_ there and now I-"

"KID FLASH! I'm going to kill you!" Artemis yelled marching over to Wally in the kitchen.

"What!" Kid Flash used Robin as a shield.

"You thought that it was cute to steal from babies!"

"That wasn't me! It was my evil twin!"

* * *

><p>KZ stopped in front of the training room. Icy finally stopped seeing double and the world stopped spinning. "Zane, you jackass, what's wrong with you?" Icy had to stop herself from hurling. "We could have walked!"<p>

"No they know! They're going to figure it out!"

"What?"

"They are going to know that you are the cause of the break ups and fights. Aren't you scared Nicky?" KZ explained still checking if anyone could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Icy asked annoyed."Don't call me by my real name. You're one of the few people who know my secret identity."

"Sorry but you're the reason!"

Icy only hit him in the head and pulled his ear. "Let's go we've got work to do! You're an idiot, you know that."

KZ stuck his tongue out and replied. "I'm your cute, adorable, sexy, idiot who's the fastest boy in the world."

"You're right."

He gleamed.

"About the part being fast and you left out you're tied with Kid Flash."

He awed. "You have to bring out up the negative!"

"I bring out the truth. Now let's go." KZ's ear was let go. They started walking side by side. Their fingers almost intertwining until a flame head appeared.

"Dudes, you won't believe it! They have an awesome television with surround sound!" Pyro cheered. They quickly separated and followed their teammate and listened to his news.

* * *

><p>After a week things somewhat settled. Team Justice was on probation until they were tested and could be trusted. They took this time to brush up on their skills. Icy and Pyro were paired off with each other against Poison and Kid Zoom. Vortex and Catgirl decided to talk while the rest were training.<p>

Pyro and Icy decided to combine their powers to create a combination of ice and fire. However it melted allowing Poison and KZ the opportunity to take charge but then KZ tripped on Poison's vines. Some of the vines were on fire and Poison started freaking out. "MY BABIES!"

"Dude, I can put it out! Here!" Pyro threw a fireball which ended up spreading the fire. "Uh oops?"

Icy just created some snow to cover the fire. The snow melted and the fire was put out. "Thanks, Ice, and thanks for letting your guard down!" Poison snickered. KZ zoomed towards Pyro and pushed him towards Icy and Poison lets his vines wrap them up. Then Pyro flamed up and Icy decided to freeze the plants for good. The fight was on.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that it is Icy's fault?" Catgirl asked. She heard what KZ said considering she placed wires on everyone. "Could she be the reason we're here?"<p>

Vortex sighed. "No, I don't think so. Zatanna would rather just get rid of Icy then all of us but I'm not saying she's not involved. They obviously had this planned for awhile. Zatanna knew what buttons to push and they were going too easy on us."

"Too easy, I guess considering Artemis ran away from the fight."

"I see and KZ said that the treadmill was set to self destruct. He just didn't notice until it was too late. It was very well planned. Zatanna knew what spell and how to say it. She specifically got rid of all of us. She must have combined magic with science."

"What?" Catgirl asked. "That's impossible I mean she's still in training.

"You're forgetting who her father is and not mention she uses dark magic which is strong even for a novice. She must have used a spell to send us here. She didn't know where but she didn't want us back in our world. Catgirl, I should give you a warning. Don't blame Icy for something like this. They all have a vendetta against all of us. You're forgetting you aggravate Zatanna by flirting with Robin back at home."

Catgirl laughed. "It amazes me how easy it is to irritate someone."

"I see I just hope that everything's okay back at home."

"Me too, I hope Catwoman isn't mad."

"At us?"

"No herself, she let us go. I'm mad at myself. I should have checked the transmission. They must have used Miss Martian to pose as Luther. Robin knows how to hack and I haven't encrypted a new firewall since last month. He easily could have cracked it. It's my fault we're here."

"I should be the one taking the blame. I'm the leader. I should have confirmed with Luthor we were going instead of just leaving. I also should have trained more because Zatanna defeated me. Her spells are strong. They've become stronger since our last battle."

"We can't keep beating up ourselves about this. We have to work together to find a way home."

"Still blaming Icy? She's sort of well confused right now with you know."

"It's not that much of an age difference."

"Says the girl dating Ace."

"This is coming from the leader seeing Klarion, her tutor."

Vortex blushed. "How do you know that?"

Catgirl smirked. "I. Know. All. "

Then the sprinklers turned on. They turned their heads to see Pyro and a mess of plants on fire. "MY BABIES! YOU'RE DEAD PYRO!"

"Hey you started it!" Pyro yelled. He threw some fire into the air.

Poison was stuck a pile of ice and tried to break free. Icy found herself in a cocoon of plants. The fire was starting to burn. Except that her hands were tied and so were her feet in rope. KZ was so cheating by running to find this stuff. He wasn't lying when he said he was in boy scouts.

KZ was frozen while Icy was hanging from the ceiling wrapped around in a vine which was starting to break when suddenly she found herself staring at someone's butt.

"Now he's sexy!" Catgirl meowed.

"You realize that's like the partner of your mortal enemy, right?"

"So you don't deny he's sexy!"

Vortex sighed. These were the times that made her realize why she was leader.

* * *

><p>Wally was still trying to stay alive with Artemis around and still wondered what his counterpart was thinking. Then again he's bad they were doing one on one combat and he was losing badly. Artemis swung her fist into his gut. "I should have stayed home."<p>

Robin had left on a mission with Batman. The same was with Aqualad. Zatanna and Miss Martian were trying to see if they could make Miss Martian's transformations less feminine. Their subject to copy was Superboy and it was difficult.

Then the door whooshed and Red Arrow arrived with Icy on his shoulders. "Someone explain now. There are kids here with no supervision training. Have you seen the mess they made?" Red Arrow asked.

Everyone stopped except Artemis who flipped Wally. "Ouch! We're just practicing!"

"You've met Team Justice." Tornado stated. "They're from another world where it's the reverse of ours."

"I see."

"Hey we tried telling you that and you blew us off!" KZ said. Red Arrow glared. "Uh never mind." KZ hid behind Kid Flash.

"He's scarier than ours." KZ whispered to Kid Flash.

"I'll introduce each member." Tornado stated.

"KZ is the one behind Kid Flash. His mentor is Professor Zoom. Catgirl is the one with the cat ears. Her mentor is Catwoman. Vortex is right next to her. She's team leader and appears to be in training by Klarion. Pyro is the one who covered in plants and is fairly new. He is under watch by Lex Luthor who seems to be powered. Poison is behind him with what appears to be a rose. His mother is Poison Ivy. The female on your shoulder is Icy who is in training by Frost and company. The team and their mentors are the heroes in their world. We are the villains." Tornado explained.

Red Arrow tightened his grip on Icy. "We're villains, there?" He turned to Team Justice for conformation.

"Yes, everything here is the opposite there. You, yourself are an enemy of ours. Your counterpart is training Artemis in assassination. You often help Young Injustice with their crimes. Our Red Arrow is willing to kill even when it's not necessary." Vortex explained.

Red Arrow decided to take his leave.

"Wait, leave Icy!" KZ said. Red Arrow glared and KZ hid again. He continued until they reached the medical bay.

Icy was put down finally. Red Arrow started to try to loosen the knots. "Who tied these? They're pretty tight. Here." Red Arrow took out a switchblade and cut the knots. Icy rubbed her wrists and checked her ankles.

"Thanks. I was stuck." Icy said still not sure if she could trust this guy. He was more serious than his counterpart.

"You need help with hand to hand combat. I watched you guys. You can't fight at all. You're quick but that won't help if you're against someone who knows hand to hand combat and gets close enough. I could spot your weak spots within the first minutes. You can't always depend on your powers." Red Arrow criticized.

Icy opened her mouth about to say something but thought about what others had said.

"_You're good but still you need to learn another skill. Powers can't help you all the time." Catgirl said pushing her foot on Icy's stomach. _

"_You know you can't freeze me all the time, I may have no powers, but I'm well equipped with my martial arts, acrobatics, and blades. I can help you with it." Robin teased on top off Icy with her hands in cuffs and a collar on her neck. _

"_I can't always patch you up. Damian is learning some karate, you could join." Talia offered while Icy winced at the alcohol burn._

"_I know I use guns but I can fight. I don't want you out there alone if you can't fight." Red Hood stated while Icy rubbed her wrists. Robin had disappeared. He took off the collar allowing her powers to return._

"I will thanks, Red Arrow." He nodded before leaving. Icy decided to use this time to learn. She wasn't going against Catgirl though. Last time she got her butt whooped.

Red Arrow reached the exit and was about to leave until someone else appeared.

"Red Arrow, will you be here, tomorrow?" Black Canary asked arriving.

"I'll think about it." He was gone.

* * *

><p>Bolts of lightning struck the ground as Zatanna tried to strike Robin. "Shouldn't you be happy?" She snarled. "I got rid of them! That's six less heroes to deal with!"<p>

Robin dodged each one and hid behind a wall. The rest of the Young Injustice team watched in amusement. "I thought you were just going to send them to another planet not another world!"

Zatanna decided to put Robin in the shark tank.

"Should we stop her? Arty?" Kid Flash asked.

"No they're just having a lover's quarrel." Artemis replied laughing as Robin almost got eaten. He escaped the tank.

The team was hiding out in their secret lair. Aqualad was merely playing chess with Red Arrow. "I see that the spell worked." Red Arrow stated capturing Aqualad's Queen.

"Good game and yes we've done it. We've gotten rid of them." Aqualad said. "It was very simple. Those fools never saw it coming."

Miss Martian scoffed. "Of course not, I just morphed into one of the members of League Justice and sent them a video giving them a mission. Robin hacked into the database to make it seem that it was real."

"Good now Poison is gone." Superboy said.

"Jealous, plant boy is nothing compared to the boy of steel." M'gann purred.

"We simply fought them. We didn't even try yet they tried so hard. We just made sure for Arty to give us the signal. Then we just distracted Vortex enough for her to mess up and I wasn't starting the machine. I was setting it to self destruct."Kid Flash added.

"Where did she send them?" Red Arrow asked.

"I don't know. Zatanna just knows they are going to have a hard time coming back. I doubt they will consider that the treadmill is the key. Creating another will be impossible." Aqualad replied.

"Still I'm going to miss Icy." Kid Flash stated. Artemis growled.

"Really well you have four other icicles to do deal with here."

"Arty, she's got nothing on you." Kid Flash snorted. Artemis only shoved him against the wall. Kid Flash just vibrated through her. "Maybe we do need to take a break." Kid Flash left.

Artemis just pulled Red Arrow. "Let's go practice." He followed and smirked knowing what 'practice' really was.

* * *

><p>Red Hood reported back to League Justice. There was no sign of them. "I see that Icicle Sr. and Icicle Jr. were fighting." He entered the giant mess hall which was recovering from frozen hell.<p>

Zoom nodded. "Icicle Sr. blames Jr. for leaving and not watching over Icy."

"I don't blame him. I mean we should have known where they were."

"Catwoman feels horrible and so does Talia since they didn't check with the base to see if there really was a mission."

"I don't understand why they chose Team Justice to disappear. Why not me or you?"

"Maybe because they see Team Justice as a threat, whatever they're planning required them to disappear."

"Any trace of Kid Flash or Flash?"

"None. I've tried all the places they usually hang around and nothing. The crime rate in Central City has decreased dramatically. They've gone underground for sure. The rogues are doing their best to find them too. Gotham?"

"I found Robin but he disappeared. It seemed that he didn't know that I- they disappeared. I almost had him until Batgirl arrived. The crime rate is the same but Robin hasn't been seen for over a week."

"The others haven't seen the rest either."

"Batman and Batgirl have been in charge. The other Robins have taken over Robin's usual duties."

"Has Talia?"

"No she doesn't want her son to know but I'm sure he suspects something has gone wrong. Team Justice's home has been empty."

"I see but Luthor and I haven't found a thing. We were hoping to find one soon."

"They probably won't be back weeks or months."

"Or never." Sportsmaster arrived with Cheshire.

"Ah, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, how are you?" Zoom greeted.

"Quit the games; is the training room still online?" Cheshire asked.

Zoom looked bewildered and nodded. Cheshire headed towards the room while Sportsmaster pulled up a chair. "I'm sorry she's frustrated. We had a run in with Artemis but we lost her trail."

"When?"

"Two days ago. I had to send her to Talia to be repaired. Artemis struck an arrow through her chest. She was off by a few millimeters." Sportsmaster grimly stated.

"Shouldn't she be-" Zoom started.

"She should but if I didn't bring her here then she would just go off to find Artemis. She almost died with me there. What could happen if she's alone?"Sportsmaster sighed wincing as he moved his body. "She did a number on me too. She tried to take out my shins and almost shot an arrow through at my spine but Cheshire took the hit for me." He finished.

Red Hood could relate. "It happens. You tell them to watch for themselves only but they don't. It only means you've done well with her. She's not selfish. She cares what happens to you. It's a big improvement from a few years ago."

"I know after prison I thought things would be different. I didn't expect for Huntress to leave with Tigress and leave Cheshire with the Shadows knowing Batwoman was in charge."

"It was difficult for you to ask us for help." Zoom thought back. "You were still trying to walk again. Then you come home to find everything and everyone gone. It was a bigger shock to find your daughter in that state. She was angry and resented everything. Now she's found other emotions besides anger."

"Yeah but I guess it has to do with who raised who. I raised Cheshire and Huntress raised Tigress. Look how different they are. One's a hero and the other is a trained assassin. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been the one who had gone to jail or the one who got hurt in the accident."

"There's a lot of things that make us wonder what if, but we should just concentrate on the present." Red Hood stated. _I wonder what would have happened if Batman had found me in time. He wouldn't have snapped and killed The Questions with the gun. Yet he did and now look what the bat legacy stands for. It stands for murder and death. It used to be something different and now it's evil. I've lost my family._


	3. Chapter 3

After the visit from Red Arrow, Black Canary decided to put Team Justice in some real training. The first job was for them to clean the mess they made without use of powers. Batman and Robin arrived.

"What are we supposed to do with these? Throw them away?" Pyro asked poking the dead vines covered in ashes.

Icy had finished gathering them into a pile.

Poison smacked Pyro's hand. "Don't throw them away! I can revive them just send them to my room!"

"We are not putting all of this in our room!" Pyro argued.

"Yes we are!"

KZ started to mop the floor by hand which was tiring and boring. "Can't I use my powers for a second? We could be done with this part." He whispered. Vortex glared at him. He shrunk back and continued to mop. Vortex was helping repaint the walls which were scorned by Pyro's flames. Catgirl decided to replace some of the wiring destroyed around the training ground.

Icy took the time to clean the rest of the mess.

Black Canary smiled. "They listen and that's good."

"I see and what does this tell you?" Batman asked. They were watching them clean by surveillance camera.

"All of them can listen but they obviously need some more training. Vortex needs some training mentally and physically. I've watched her practice and it looks like she has a slow reaction time. I'm sure a few lessons with the training simulation will help." Vortex took a long stroke to paint. "Red Arrow brought up a good point. Icy needs some combat skills but she's not the only one on the team. Kid Zoom, Icy and Poison depend on their powers too much." She stared at Icy and KZ mopping. Well KZ was mopping and Icy was pointing out which spots he missed. Poison was still arguing with Pyro over the plants. "Poison has to learn to accept not using his plants for everything. Kid Zoom can't depend on his speed for every single thing and he needs to slow down. Icy, she's weak in terms of physical combat. I'll set up sessions with each of them to train. I'm sure they'll improve in those areas."

"What about Pyro and Catgirl?"

"Catgirl is the most qualified in combat both physically and mentally. However her joking around could get her trouble."

"I'll talk to her." Batman stated.

Black Canary only smirked. "Pyro needs to learn to control himself. He seems to have the least experience in his powers. Compared to the others, he lacks concentration and focuses more the physical aspects then the mental ones. "

* * *

><p>After the clean up session the gang was put into training sessions. Catgirl was having her talk with Batman. Robin was helping set up the training simulation for Vortex before helping train Icy, Poison and KZ. Black Canary had Pyro practice concentrating.<p>

"Alright I need you to only burn the dummy in the middle."

"Okay!" Pyro flamed on and threw a fireball but it ended up burning everything else but the one in the middle.

"Maybe we should start with something easier." Pyro nodded a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Red Tornado was in charge of watching over the training simulation.<p>

Vortex found herself against a few familiar faces.

"Klarion?"

Vortex paused but then was blasted into the wall.

Another blast was sent and a certain cat jumped on her.

* * *

><p>"So I shouldn't start putting wires on everyone?" Catgirl asked.<p>

Batman paused.

* * *

><p>"You three against me and no powers." Robin said.<p>

"Three against one, you're on!" KZ rush to tackle Robin but ended up being kicked in the stomach. Robin took out his staff and Icy and Poison dodged each one. Icy ducked but Poison ended up being kicked.

"Two down and one to go."Robin smirked. Icy decided to just take the hit. Robin was about to strike her but then kicked him in the stomach. He blocked it but then she kicked his side. Robin winced and loosened his grip on the staff but it was enough for her grab it. Robin smirked. She's a fighter. She used it to block the hits Robin was giving her. KZ and Poison got up.

"KZ, remember that time we were fighting Batgirl. Do what you did to her now!" Icy pushed Robin to the wall. Poison reminded him.

"Seriously! All right!" KZ grabbed and started doing the foxtrot with him.

"Poison use move a3." KZ suggested.

Poison charged at Robin than took his belt to tie Robin up.

KZ fist pumped. "Alright! We did it without using powers!" Poison sighed they turned their backs except Icy who pulled on Boy Wonder.

"Alright, teach me, now!"

"What?"

"Don't be stupid I know you went on easy on us. I know counterpart has lots of tricks up his sleeve and I want to know what you know." Icy said.

"Well then be prepared." Robin got loose from the knots and surprised Icy.

* * *

><p>Icy was on the couch recovering from training without any powers which she found very difficult.<p>

"I can't move." She groaned.

KZ just appeared and sat on her. "Get off." She tried swatting him away.

He laughed. "You can't move! You can't move! You should have walked away, Ice. We were done but you wanted extra training."

She groaned and just ignored him. She decided to push him away to change. Everyone else had changed into some casual clothes that were lying around. Icy and Poison were still in their power form though. Catgirl still wore her mask. KZ decided that wearing shorts and a t-shirt were good enough so he didn't really care. His red hair was messy and his hazel eyes showed signs of hunger. He kept trying to eat but his hand kept getting smacked. Pyro thought that he needed a polo and some khakis and it had to be right shade of red and brown. His blonde hair was spiked up.

Poison just wore some jeans and a green polo. Vortex had finally loosened up a bit and wore a nice dress with a jaded print. Her blond hair was straightened.

"Meow! I like it!" Catgirl stated taking out some flour. She wore some leggings in Dalmatian print, a white skirt, and a black top. Her brown hair was put into a bun.

Vortex blushed. She wasn't used to showing this much leg. She tried pulling the dress down more. It was three inches from her knees.

Catgirl tsked. "Pull some more and I'll personally make it shorter." She threatened. Vortex let go and just started helping Catgirl make the pizza.

Team Justice was preparing a pizza because it technically was pizza night.

"Pass me some tomatoes, Poison." Catgirl asked.

"No problem, it's fresh from the vines. They are beautiful!" Poison said.

* * *

><p>Icy took a nice hot shower to loosen her muscles. She had transformed back to her normal form; her light blue hair turned back to black while she was rinsing her hair. She hadn't had a session like that since that day.<p>

_The storm was brewing while Icy in her civilian clothes took cover in an abandoned warehouse. She picked up her phone and tried to get signal. Suddenly her phone was knocked out of her hand. She looked up to see some Batman followers._

_"Hey, girl leave! We've got work and I'm sure you don't want to end up caught." A guy with a fake Robin mask threatened._

_Icy was going to leave, not wanting to know what they were doing until she heard someone moaning. "What are you guys doing?" She asked._

_"I'm telling you to leave or else," He threatened. Another guy appeared with a crow bar._

_Then she heard someone coughing. "Well I'll take the else."_

_"Too bad, we're going to have to mess up your face. It's a shame, get her guys while I finish." The guy ordered while taking out a blade._

_Three guys jumped in front of her with a bat, crowbar, and chain. One guy jumped on her while another was ready to beat her. The chains were wrapped around her when the guys with the bat and crowbar appeared. The bat was about to hit her shin when she kicked the guy in the crotch. The guy dropped to the ground. She forced her weight on the other guy in order for him to back into a car. He let go of her and turn 180 degrees in order to tackle him to the car. The car was open and she locked him inside. The other two were walking towards her while she grabbed the chain and slid towards them and crouched so she could use the chain. The chain wrapped around the weapons while she knocked out their legs by kicking them._

_The guys fell and she kicked them in the crotches for reassurance. She found some plastic tie strips and tied the guys' hands; she took the crowbar in order to knock the guy out. She climbed the stairs and found him about to strangle someone who was bloodied up. She snuck up on him and was about to proceed until he grabbed her hands. "Nice try but I'm better than that and you should have run like I told you to because now you're going to end up like this guy." He pushed her against the railing of the staircase. Nicole only found herself with no way out. She found herself having nothing but air around her. Then a hand grabbed her and stabbed the guy. The bloodied hand pulled her up. The hand belonged to a boy with sunglasses, a green hoodie and he passed out in her arms. She looked around and saw the delinquents passed out._

Icy sighed but then jumped when she heard tapping. She got out the shower and changed back into her ice form.

"HEY HURRY UP! We're eating!" KZ knocked on the door repeatedly until Icy opened the door wearing only a towel. KZ blushed. "It's time to eat and put something on, girl." He sped off with red on his face. Icy closed the door changing into some clothes.

Vortex was setting the table when KZ arrived. Pyro was finishing the pizza but heating it himself. "Hey, you got Icy right?" He asked. KZ nodded before grabbing some tissue.

"Alright, how much longer do I have to do this?" Pyro asked his hands were starting to cramp.

"Only a few more and besides I'm the one holding the pizzas over, you're just cooking them."

"You're the one using magic to do it."

"Well it requires a lot of concentration." Vortex argued.

Poison was making the salad while Catgirl brought out the drinks. "Sure it does then explain what happened in the training simulation."

Vortex sighed. "I didn't expect him to be so evil!"

"Hello we're in a world where it's reverse of ours." Catgirl said. "We're probably evil here or we don't even exist. Or we're not even involved in the world of heroics or being bad."

"Yeah I heard you were getting your butt whooped." Poison added.

"Well at least my guy wasn't going easy on me." Vortex remarked removing the pizza from Pyro's hands. He turned off his flames. Vortex allowed for the pizza to float in the air to cool.

"Hey, we took him without our powers!" KZ butted in. "That's an accomplishment considering we got beat up by Damian."

"Still we all need some help and I think we should use this time wisely. Really how much time do we get to practice, train without getting interrupted by a mission or fighting Young Injustice. We get more down time here." Vortex lectured.

The team nodded. Icy came in wearing a grey sweater with stripes and black leggings and sat down at the table. "So where are Zatanna, Megan, and Conner?" She asked looking at the number of plates.

"They're on a mission, so they won't be here. Don't worry we made enough this time for all of us including KZ." Catgirl replied. The team decided to sit down and eat.

* * *

><p>A loud crash was heard throughout the hideout of Young Injustice. Zatanna was trying to control herself from not killing Robin. Robin was hiding. He was in the secret room Batman had installed for times like these. He had enough food and supplies to last for a few days. He just sat against the wall and curled up into a ball. He felt so alone. Then he felt a gust of air.<p>

"So this is where you're hiding?" Kid Flash smirked turning the light on. Robin was about to slice him when Kid Flash took his knife. "Don't even try little birdie, I'm not here to rat you out. I'm just hiding with you."

"Well hide in your room!" Robin complained.

Kid Flash frowned. "I'd rather not; Artemis is next door screwing Red Arrow. She knows I can hear every single thing. I wish we could go back home. Being stuck with my drunken dad and hysterical mother is better than this hell hole. I don't really like you guys and having to live with you guys is driving me insane."

Robin started laughing. "You think you're going insane. I'm going nuts. I can't be here with her. Zatanna, she scares me. I wish she was screwing anyone so she could leave me alone. She wants to spend all our time together. I can't even sleep without worrying she might slice me open. She could use her magic and slice me and keep slicing. There would be some much blood that in fact I would need a blood transfusion. She would heal me up and it would start all over again." Robin threw his blades at the wall.

Kid Flash just tried to ignore Robin's laughs of hysteria. There was a reason why the team didn't tell Robin the real plan. They knew he would refuse and try to stop them.

_"Alright the plan is just to get make them go away." Zatanna explained calmly._

_"What do you mean by make them go away?" Robin asked whipping his knives out. "You don't mean we're going to kill them, we can't!"_

_"No, we're only letting them go a small vacation, alright." Zatanna cooed._

_KF rolled his eyes at Zatanna who was babying Robin. Robin calmed down a bit. "Good she can't disappear." Zatanna growled._

_"Robin, I'm your girlfriend okay!" She pulled Robin._

_"I know, I mean I woke up in a diner in handcuffs one night and we became a couple. I just don't want to lose her, she's my friend. I mean they keep me sane."_

_"No I keep you sane. I give you potions which make the voices stop!"_

_"I know but sometimes it wears off and they come back. Thinking of them makes it stop!" Robin cried._

_The rest of the team had left._

Kid Flash sighed. "You know I miss them too, Robin." He wanted to comfort the boy. He knew that Zatanna had stop creating potions for Robin and Robin was starting to lose it. Robin didn't want to say anything or face Zatanna. Robin looked up.

"You do?" He asked in a small voice afraid if she heard.

"I miss us going on missions and not finishing because they stopped us. It's pretty boring being the only fastest boy in the world. I actually liked racing with KZ and I loved messing with Icy. She can't fight shit and depends on her fucking powers. She's an easy target. Vortex is too much of a stiff and Catgirl is way too fun messing with too. I like tangling Catgirl with her gadgets and seeing Klarion get mad is hilarious. Icy is easy to get flustered. I like it when her cheeks turn to a lavender color. I even miss messing with Poison and his plants. Our lives were better with Team Justice than without. I wouldn't be cooped up here. I'd rather be in school." Kid Flash ranted.

Robin nodded. "I miss them too. Catgirl was nice and Icy was even nicer. I would never hurt them, not even Vortex. They're nicer and Icy tries to help me." He paused.

_Robin woke up in a light green room with stuffed animals and posters and newspaper clippings. He touched his head. The last thing he remembers was slicing that guy. He heard a door open._

_"No worries, Mrs. Goody, I'll be fine by myself." He heard a female's voice. Sounds of rumble and clatter were heard. A beep was heard and messages began to play._

_"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to see the movie, the one with the zombies, this week?"_

_"I left you some cash for the weekend. Thanks for letting me crash."_

_"Are you going with him? He's hot and a senior! You should. Love, Rose!"_

_He heard meowing and felt movement on the bed. The cat started licking his wounds. Then he heard the door open. "Hey, you're awake. I don't know you kid but you saved me even though I was trying to save you. I have some food ready and some extra clothes in the bathroom. You're welcome to stay until you get back on your feet. You don't talk much do you?" The Asian girl asked. She was wearing some sweat pants and a t-shirt._

_He started."Thank you. They had it in for me. I was just walking around and they jumped me and brought me there. He threatened me but I had nothing on me. I live on the streets." He lied. Truth was that Robin had planned the entire thing. He had it handled but things got out of control once Batgirl left._

_"You saved me, I owe you." He smiled wincing as he felt his injuries. They were wrapped. _

_She got out some ice. "Sorry for invading your space but I had to check if you were okay. I didn't want to bring you to the hospital considering you didn't have any I.D. You just have some minor bruises but a couple of days of rest, you'll be fine."_

_"Thanks, where's the bathroom?"_

_"To your left, I'll get dinner started."_

_That's when their friendship started. It wasn't until a few months later, they learned who they really were._

"Are you sure that we can't just create a new treadmill and find them?" Robin asked.

"No I don't have the blueprints or even the knowledge. It's a heavy piece of equipment. We don't even know where they are. It would take years for us to figure out where they landed. Robin, they're gone and we're just going to have to deal with it. We'll be fine once League Justice gives up on them. We'll go back to our normal lives." Kid Flash stated.

* * *

><p>"Not found, please try again."<p>

Zoom typed in another code.

"Access denied."

Red Hood arrived with Luthor. "I see you're still trying."

"Yes, I'm thinking we can try to create a program which would determine where they are. We just have to use the kids' DNA and their coordinates from our world. This would allow us find them faster."

"Zoom, that's great but we-" Luthor started.

Zoom interrupted. "The original Zoom and I can start building a new treadmill."

They sighed. "We need to move on." Red Hood stated.

"What?"

"I'm not saying we're giving up but we're using all of our resources and time trying to find them. Who's supposed to save the world if all of us working on this? You and the original should start creating the treadmill. Luthor will start the program for the kids, but it would cross-referencing so many worlds and universes. It would take time and I'm not sure how long it could take. The kids, we're not even sure if they're alive." Red Hood realistically stated. "We have a world to protect and our kids would want us to protect it. That doesn't mean we're giving up Zoom. We all care about those kids."

"You guys don't! Otherwise you would be as determined as me. Fine I'll work with Catwoman, Talia and Poison Ivy." Zoom left.

"Was it the right thing?" Luthor asked.

"It's for the best, we'll continue but we have other priorities." Red Hood said.

A little cat meowed and waited by the door. It opened and Cameron appeared. "Sorry buddy, but she's not back yet." The cat tilted its head. "I'm not sure if she will be back." He meowed. "I miss her too."


	4. Chapter 4

"It seems like our plan is working, Wonder Woman." Batman said with a sadistic grin. "It looks like they've given up on their little team."

"Perfect, even if our plan to control League Justice failed, we still have the key to taking over. You're daughter is absolutely brilliant. Getting rid of Team Justice was perfect, give her my regards." Wonder Woman cackled.

Zatara gave a scoff. "Of course she is; she is my blood."

"Still her idea to get rid of them was great; I'm thinking we should replace Aqualad as team leader." Wonder Woman suggested. "Maybe we need a female running the team."

The door opened. "You shall do no such thing, as King, Aqualad must be in charge. There is a reason for that."

She scoffed, "Besides the fact, he's the oldest?"

"You hear that, I should be leader, Robin." Zatarra purred against Robin. Zatanna had found him in his little hiding place and pulled him against her chest. "After a few years as leaders I can't wait for us to get married."

"But I'm only thirteen." He cried. She twisted his arm. He cried out.

"We're getting married! Why else did we kiss on New Year's? It was for good luck!"

"More like you pulled him against you and kissed you. I bet he only kissed you back because you threatened him" Wally darkly laughed.

"Fuck off, Kid Flash, stop bitching just because Artemis screws Red Arrow in your bed. Oops, you didn't know." She smirked. Wally growled and sped off to his room and opened the door. To his horror Artemis was on top of Red Arrow moaning. He closed his door and decided to leave.

"Kid Flash, don't you dare leave!" Flash caught up to his partner. "Are you willing to lose your life because of some slut? The League Justice is out for your head. Where are you going to go? You can't leave."

Wally pushed him away carrying his bag on his back. "I'd rather be dead then here." He vibrated through the door and ran.

The Flash turned into the Martian. "He's running, Superman."

He ran and ran until he found himself back in the hideout. "What are you doing?" He looked up to see Superman.

"Kid, I'm not letting you ruin our plan. You're staying. All of you are staying." Superman grabbed Wally's collar and placed him in a room with Flash.

"What's going on?"

Flash sighed. "The jig is up, they know."

"Took them long enough to figure out we're the traitors." Wally laughed. "But seriously putting us in a room-"

"That's made of magic and is combined with the power of the Green Lanterns. Kid, it's indestructible." Flash stated. "I've tried so don't waste your energy. You're going to need it considering what they're going make us do."

"Run? We run all the time."

"Yeah we didn't run enough to ignite the speed force."

"What are they planning?"

"Kid, they're trying to get rid of League Justice."

"That's impossible!"

"Not when they have all three Green Lanterns, two powerful magicians and the smartest guys doing it. I should have pulled you out after the incident with Team Justice. Kid, I didn't want to do this to you but Red Hood wanted an inside job with Young Injustice"

"That's why you persuaded me to come back. It's because they're blackmailing you, isn't it! I knew you didn't want to turn to crime anymore."

"Wally, they have Iris and that's why I convinced you to join Young Injustice and why we're back to this old gig. I quit for Iris and now I'm back for Iris."

Since Wally had obtained his powers like his uncle, they were partners in crime but then Aunt Iris found out and pleaded for them to quit. They had gone cold turkey for a few years. Barry was doing well until a few months before; Iris had gotten kidnapped and was held for ransom until the job was done. Wally had never wanted to quit so he didn't care why his uncle suddenly wanted him to live a life of crime. "You should have told me, that way I could have found out where she was!" He punched a wall. "I care about her too. She's the only woman to not abandon me."

"Wally, look at how you're acting now? You would act like this if I had told you sooner, endangering Iris's life even more. Iris still goes to her job and has a special apartment but she's being tailed by an assassin every minute. We have to stay calm alright." He had given Wally a look and his shoulders relaxed.

* * *

><p>Hands slammed against Red Hood's desk. They belonged to a man wearing yellow spandex. "Why didn't you tell me that we had an inside man? Why Flash?"<p>

"Because of Iris West Allen, Flash was desperate about saving her so we set up a deal. He spies and I help him save Iris." Red Hood explained.

* * *

><p>The members of Team Justice were waiting for a new mission. It was a month since they finally arrived in this different world. Vortex had conquered Klarion in simulation training and found herself in the hands of Zatanna. Catgirl had developed a few new gadgets to take home after a brief session with the dynamic duo. Pyro finally figured out how control himself. The rest had found some new skills to use besides their powers. KZ had decided to try to use bit of martial arts that he learned from Robin and Artemis with some archery combined. Poison used his new love of acrobatics and flexibility to his advantage. Catgirl and Icy began one on one sessions along with Black Canary. Now Icy could officially whoop butt without a sweat. Catgirl had even developed a new piece of weapon for Icy to use.<p>

However Batman and the league decided that Team Justice could not perform any missions while on this Earth.

"Right so we are not going to be cleared for any missions even though we're ready?" KZ asked for the third time.

Batman glared. "You guys seem ready but since you're from another universe. It's possible that you could disturb the order of our world. We have no clue who yourselves are in this world. It's possible that if they do exist, it could create chaos. From now you are not designated to leave unless accompanied and given permission." He finished.

Team Justice left while Batman briefed Young justice.

If was the day after and the kids were still complaining.

"I want to fight, it's so not fair!" Pyro complained. "They're just like League Justice; they completely just treat us as kids

"I know we've work hard!" Poison agreed with Pyro for once.

The others nodded except the girls.

"Quiet!" Vortex stated. "We will listen and obey, okay? We may be ready but they aren't' ready to us. Catgirl will explain."

Catgirl pulled out her arm and pressed a button allowing a hologram to appear. "We've been here a month and I realized that we've arrived here a couple months prior then our location back at home."

The guys blinked not understanding.

Icy sighed. "She means that it's December here. We haven't exactly looked at a calendar and we just ate Thanksgiving. "

"What? But when we left, it was February. Wouldn't that mean we would be in the future?" KZ theorized.

"It would but I checked the year, we're technically in the past. During the fight with Young Injustice, Zatanna must have wanted us anywhere not caring if we were in the present. Apparently it seems that since our world is parallel to theirs, most everything that happens to our team will happen to theirs. They aren't telling us everything either. They have a mole." Vortex continued.

"A mole, but that means that their mole must be-" Pyro butted in.

The door whooshed. Wally appeared. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

They stopped talking. "We're not designated in missions while we're here. Batman is worried that we'll ruin the order of the world." Icy said. "Why don't we go eat something?" She ushered him to the kitchen.

The others decided to finish in the girls' room.

"Hey Catgirl, did you hack into the system?" Vortex asked preparing another spell to block interference and sound proofing the room.

Catgirl grinned but started typing in codes. "Of course, I've placed an image of us doing our usual training in all the cameras. This room is completely safe."

The guys sat on Icy's bed since it wasn't covered in spell books or parts.

"Explain, now." KZ said seriously.

* * *

><p>Icy was helping make some sandwiches with Wally.<p>

"Why aren't you on the mission?"

"What mission?"

"Well Robin, Megan, Artemis, Red Arrow, and Conner left for some mission before." Icy informed him already done with some sandwiches.

"What and they didn't take me?"Wally asked. "Hold on, I'll talk to Red Tornado."

"No problem, I'm going to bring this to the guys they would want some. Catgirl can only make Pizza. They'll be starving." Icy brought the sandwiches with her. Kid Flash just scratched his head before running off to find Red Tornado.

Icy knocked on the door three times and it opened. She passed KZ the sandwiches. "Do they know?"

"No you interrupted and hey I know how make other foods, pizza is just my specialty." Catgirl mumbled.

Icy rolled her eyes before pushing Poison off her bed while laying her feet in Pyro's lap. "I had to make something up or else he would expect for me to stay."

"Please we know how much you want him, Icy. What about Robin, we know about your little private sessions?" Catgirl hissed.

Icy hands started to generate ice. "You're one to talk considering how much time you put in working with Superboy and Robin and Aqualad?"

"Ladies, stop, we have a mission to brief." Vortex ordered. The girls stopped and waited for vortex to finish. "In our world, Spitfire exists, robin and Zatanna are together. Young Injustice has a new member. It's obvious what's going to happen here. We've had a mole problem and then we learned the truth. We discovered that our mole was Icicle Jr. Here Artemis and Wally aren't together but there's obviously something there. The same is for Robin and Zatanna. They have a mole problem like us. Soon they're going to discover everyone's secrets like we did. I already know who the mole is but I can't say anything."

Icy sighed. "We didn't exactly tell them everything in order to not jeopardize their actions. There's a reason why he left."

"Yeah but then there's more. Icicle Jr. was being controlled and we found out how." Catgirl continued. "It seems that they broke into Cadmus labs and stole some technology a few years ago. That was how Superboy was created. They must have extracted Superman's and created Superboy."

KZ was about to interrupt. "Yes, KZ, I know that they had created one with the combination of Superman and Luthors. The league hasn't found that one yet. But I found out that Poison Ivy and Catwoman have been studying Icicle's DNA, right Icy?" Catgirl said.

The team looked Icy who had her hands covering her face. "I can't say not now. You'll have to continue without me." Icy left.

Vortex pulled out her spell book. "I've found something that could help. It would allow us to go back home but we need the treadmill."

Poison interrupted." How are we going to get one?"

"Easy, their world is somewhat parallel to ours, so it should be in the Flash museum."

"Alright, let's go!" KZ said.

Catgirl pushed him back onto the bed. "There's only a fifty, fifty, chance, we'll even get back."

"What?"

"We have to get home at the exact time. This world is a few months behind us. If we used the current information based on this world, we would arrive around the time it is now."

"So?"

"We would be a world with two of us. It could ultimately destroy our world. " Catgirl explained looking at the sullen looks of the team.

"Of course there is one other way, but it's the ultimate sacrifice." Vortex added. "We would have to leave someone here. By combining science and magic, I could create a timeline ensuring that only five of us would get home. The sixth member would be the link. They would ensure that the rest of us got home safely and pull us back here if anything goes wrong."

"We don't want to rip the time space continuum. This is why the league has decided not to use the treadmill. They have our coordinates but ensuring that we get there at the right moment would be risky." Catgirl said showing them a timeline and the charts and numbers.

"Then they know we'-

"Yes but they don't want our help. We weren't supposed to be here and we need to get back home." Catgirl said. "This is our only safe option. We have families except Icy."

"I'm not leaving her, behind, Cagirl!" KZ yelled already knowing what they were planning and zoomed off.

* * *

><p>"Hey still making sandwhi-, that's a big sandwich!"Icy exclaimed. "Split, it?" Then she thought about the times she split sandwiches with her clone friend.<p>

"Sure, you okay? You seem down." Wally asked giving her half.

"Nothing, I'm homesick, that's all." Icy smiled taking a bite.

"Still you never told me, do you think my eyes are sexy?" He flirted.

Icy paused. "Yeah but I have to go right now." _I can't do this._ _This isn't home and if what I think is going to happen is going to. Then I shouldn't interfere and lets things run its course. I can't let myself do this. It's for the best and for the team. _She left Wally bewildered.

* * *

><p>A boy in black wearing a red cape and mask hacked into the computers of the League Justice. He was almost done downloading the information when he stumbled upon the live video. He zoomed in.<p>

"How could you do this? We're mortal enemies!" Zoom cried.

Red Hood only continued loading his computer files. He sighed. "If you paid attention for once than you would notice that Flash has just recently returned to crime. Besides I've learned a few things that could help us."

"Like what?" Zoom asked.

The masked vigilante pulled up a program. "Their kids have gone into hiding and they're planning something big."

* * *

><p>Icy was stopped by Vortex and Catgirl. The rest of the team had started training and KZ got distracted by the sandwich that was left behind.<p>

"Look we talked and we don't want you to be left behind." Catgirl forced out of her mouth.

"There are other ways to get home but we'd rather have all of us than five. We're sorry." Vortex apologized. "It's just that after we found out about you and Robin. We freaked."

Icy nodded. "I get it I'm friends with him and-'

"Wait, you're friends with him! He nearly killed Ace." Catgirl fumed.

"No he didn't alright, I stopped him."

"You stopped him; then it's just fine for him to prance around and stab people!" Catgirl mocked.

Vortex stepped in between the two. "Stop, but she has a point. You're friends with our enemy. What happens when you have to choose between us or him? Icy?"

She couldn't answer and left. She heard Catgirl mutter 'traitor' and Vortex sigh.

Icy passed by the kitchen. Wally had said hi but she ignored him. She went to the training room. Wally was about to go after her but Zane stopped him. "Don't she's in a real foul mood. I've only known one guy to survive her wrath and he's my best friend."

"Are you sure, she's been like this all day? I mean what if she wants to talk about u-"

"Dude, she's taken by my best friend." KZ said.

Wally almost choked.

Zoom was about to go to sleep when a shadow appeared. He screamed.

"Calm down, it's me." Damian pulled himself into the light. "I know you want to bring them home."

"You're too young and your mother would have my head. Besides I haven't even come up with the formula to start."

"I can help."

* * *

><p>Icy decided to sleep on the couch considered she found the door locked. However Megan and Zatanna found her a room to stay in for the night. They could feel the tension during dinner. Icy just slept with a sinking feeling in her stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cameron, look destroying-"<p>

"I'm not Cameron; I don't even know who I am anymore!" Ice yelled holding the picture of Ice, KZ, Poison, Vortex and him back in the younger days. "My whole life is a lie. It's my fault that they're gone. I was the mole! I told them everything! They knew everyone's weaknesses and how to hack the system. I let them take them away!" He smashed the picture. "I let down Icy the most. I promised I would stop by that day and I didn't. Look what happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

Zane yawned before quickly getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen. He could smell the yummy food being made. Most of the team was already out of bed. As he ate some breakfast he noticed that Icy was already eating while both Vortex and Catgirl were nowhere to be seen. Poison decided to help decorate the place with some mistletoe hoping to smooch a greenling. Pyro was still in bed snoozing. Icy was slowly poking the egg yolk with her fork. She couldn't sleep much without the comfort of her home. Her hair was out of place and started sticking out everywhere. A bit of drool was still on her face and she was completely tired. Right when she was about to take a bit of her toast Zane finished it for her allowing a kiss to occur also. "Morning sleepyhead, you have some drool. I'll fix it up for you." He wiped it off her spit with his own. "It's Christmas; you should be more excited! I mean the tree's out with the decorations. It looks like Megan and Zatanna are going to make a batch of gingerbread men, a house, a turkey, some- wait what were we talking about? Anyway cheer up, you look tired though. Maybe you should snooze. It wouldn't hurt." As Zane babbled Icy went back to her room. Dealing with a non-stop speedster was enough for five minutes. She fell asleep for a bit more.

* * *

><p>Icy sighed because now both speedsters wouldn't leave her alone. She should have hid in the bathroom. It was Christmas and the gang was all here to celebrate. She was avoiding Vortex and Catgirl then he they arrived.<p>

She was hiding out in Zane's room to avoid the festivities when he arrived with a statement. "You're dating a thirteen year old and I'm okay with it." Icy almost screamed when Zane arrived and covered her mouth before she could.

After a few minutes they were calmed down except Icy.

"You told him!" Icy grinded her teeth and almost punched him.

"What else was I supposed to do? I only told him about Damian."

"You did leave me alone after we flirted. I thought I had said something wrong. Instead you have a boyfriend." Wally said the last word quietly. Icy slapped her forehead.

"He's not my boyfriend and you and Artemis seem to get along. I've seen you two and there's something there." Icy stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wally said.

She sighed. "Look there is some things that aren't meant to be and one of them is us. It's not you, it's me. I'm from another world where you're evil. The chances are I'm evil here. Wally I like you but- KZ, leave." She glared at the boy who was now eating popcorn. The boy continued to eat.

"We'll both get hurt and I don't want that to happen. Wally, just think about Spitfire. It seems to have a special meaning to you." She sat next to him. "Instead of denying what you're feeling, why not embrace it?" Wally decided to get up and leave towards the room of souvenirs bringing along Icy.

She looked at the pieces.

"Nice collection, reminds me of the one back home." Icy commented. "I'd never thought I'd see the day, Cheshire's mask was on the wall for this."

Wally snorted. "She's evil."

"Really considering she's rela-"Icy stopped herself.

"Related to-"

"Nothing but Kid Flash-"

"Wally." He corrected her.

"Wally, I know that things have been tough since you figured out Conner and Megan were dating but seriously Spitfire means something. Don't deny it and you know she knows she screwed up." She left him and found KZ in her room. Wally thought and picked up the souvenir Artemis got him.

* * *

><p>"Zane, did you have to tell him about Damian?" Icy complained.<p>

He nodded. "He should know considering that's one of your potential boyfriends."

"One and the others are?" Icy raised her eyebrow.

"Well me I'm a fan of your cooking." Icy rolled her eyes. "Damian has practically determined you're his choice of wife. He's liked you since he was um thirteen."

"That's how old he is." Icy stated.

"Then there's well um I don't know Icicle Jr., when he calms down. He likes you."

"Hello he's dealing with the fact he's a clone and the real one is nowhere to be found. What about you? You obviously have a thing for Cheshire." Zane blushed. "Is it her black hair or the fact she wears her mask all the time. What about her legs? She has sexy legs." Icy laughed. "What about her weapons? Do those turn you on?"

"Stop! Stop! You're like the worst person in the world. You would totally use that against me." Zane cried.

"Hey you and Damian should really stop inviting me to chats if you guys are only talking about girls. Damian does not like me. I'm like too old for him. I'm seventeen now. He's still a kid and I'm ready to fly and leave. I'm experienced. He's starting out. There are so many other girls out there."

"He knows that and he likes you for you. Don't you see it? There are days that kill him when you're not there. Think of the time you got beat up by Robin and Kid Flash. He visited you. Think of about how he's feeling now."

"I so see it when he beats me up when he's visiting." Icy replied.

"Still Damian cares greatly for you. He just has a hard time talking about it."

"I'm going to turn eighteen in a year and Damian is just a kid to me."

"How? He's so serious and has never had a Happy Meal! He takes on bad guys everyday and faces life and death situations."

"His mothe-"

"She loves you to death and pushes you to join karate lessons with him is her way of saying, 'he likes you and I approve.' Seriously think about it. Wait when's your birthday? You're seventeen?"

"It's December 20 and why?"

"We never celebrated it! Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't do celebrations and besides we were busy training."

"But we had a second chance, this time you're not trying to save your enemy."

"My friend." She corrected him.

KZ got an idea and zoomed away. Icy rolled her eyes and opened her door to find Wally. "What is up with you speedsters? You're always here and there." She let him in. "Did you think about it?"

"I did and look we know." KF said. "We know you guys know something. Catgirl is good but not as smooth as Robin." Robin appeared out of the closet.

"How did you? When? " Icy growled.

"Well we arrived a while ago. I snuck in a couple minutes before you and KZ." Robin grinned. "You've got some explaining to do."

"No and I'm leaving for the training room." Icy left the room to get some peace and quiet.

"Dude, you said it would work!" KF yelled.

"Hey I said it might but now we have nothing but the video." Robin replied. Robin had found a video of Team Justice having their private meeting but could not get the audio. They wanted to know and badly.

The two decided to go home after they had some food. Megan and the rest of the girls except Icy were preparing food while the good, jolly Christmas shows were on. Aqualad had stopped by. Red Tornado had decided to set up mistletoe everywhere. He read that humans did this and decided to start the tradition. With the addition of Poison's mistletoes, it created awkward situations when two people stood under it. Poison gave Megan a quick peck before running away from Superboy. KZ entered the kitchen and whispered something into her ear. Megan squealed and started.

Icy had gladly taken the time to stretch before she decided on practicing with her new weapon. Even though there were times she and Catgirl were enemies, they overcame their disputes to work along as a team. The new weapon was a staff that could turn into a whip and separate into two pieces if needed. Although she was having a hard learning to grip things, she warmed up with the staff with basic combat moves and then practiced dividing into two. She then took the whip and practiced trying to grab on anything. She pulled her arm and the whip grabbed onto a hand.

She loosened her grip and released the hand. "I see you've improved since the last time." Red Arrow said. "Your stance is better. It's Christmas; shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Should you?" Icy wrapped up the whip and placed it in her utility belt. She wiped her sweat brow with her sleeve. "I'm just training."

"I'm observing. You should think about archery. It would suit you." He suggested. She shook her head.

"Tried it and it didn't exactly go well."

"Don't tell me you gave up after one single try."

"I gave up after I nearly took my eye out. Artemis said I didn't pull far back enough." Icy snorted. She felt a shiver as if evil had just touched her.

"Cold? Here you need it more than I do." Red Arrow pulled his sweater off and placed it over her shoulders. She tried to take it off insisting she didn't need it and red didn't suit her. "I think red suits you."

"Right we should get going." She placed the sweater in his hands. She didn't like his aura. It felt as something was wrong. It almost felt like Ice before he changed.

"Oh we're standing under mistletoe."

Then she blacked out after he pushed her against the wall.

She felt her head had a serious brain freeze when she woke up. She was in the training room and Red Arrow wasn't there. She went to the kitchen and when confetti had covered her head to toe. "SURPRISE!" Team Justice and Young Justice had yelled before Catgirl and KZ pushed some cupcakes into her face. Pictures were taken and now she was currently picking cake off her face. Of course KZ was there to help. Everyone else was starting to leave who wasn't staying at Mount Justice after eating a bit.

"Stop licking me, Zane." Icy ordered. She took some of the icing off and licked her fingers. "Mmhm , my favorite, vanilla and red velvet cake."

"I know it's good! Hey, where are you going? You were my appetizer! Fine, leave I'll just eat fruit cake!" KZ exclaimed after Icy got up to go to the bathroom.

She finished washing her face and got out the bathroom. "Why were you training so long?" She jumped back. It was Wally.

"I passed out, didn't Red Arrow tell you?"

Wally stared at her. "Red Arrow was only here for a few minutes, just to grab something. He was nowhere near the room. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you just imagined him there when you passed out. You should be in bed." Wally touched her forehead. "You're pretty when your cheeks turn violet." She swore she saw him and now her head was starting to hurt again. "Icy! Icy!"

Icy had blacked out again. Wally had carried her to the bed before he had to leave but not without a quick kiss to the cheek. Vortex felt her forehead. "Her forehead's burning." She took a wet cloth and placed it over.

"She must have caught a bug." Catgirl said. "Wally said she hallucinated seeing Red Arrow in the training room. I checked the cameras; she passed out by herself. She needs rest because she's losing it."

Vortex only muttered a spell which would help fight off the bug. The lights turned off. "She's stressed and then we did accuse her of being the mole. We'll save her a plate."

"Zane's so going to eat it." Catgirl snorted.

"I can try. She needs rest and then we'll discuss the plan. With their help or not we're going home." Vortex stated.

"Look Icy has already agreed to do it; we just need to play with the variables. They are training us but for what? We haven't been on any mission. I'm just purring for a little bit of rumbling. But besides that they haven't discussed us going home. We're not even sure if they're working on getting us home or just keeping us for observation. Right now; we've wasted too much time. We need to get home. I'm sure we can get home; I just need the right moment. We're never alone. Someone's always watching us." Catgirl complained."However Catwoman has trained me for these situations. We have the coordinates; your magic, my brain and Kid Zoom. We just need the treadmill but that can be easily acquired. Kid Zoom needs to be fed and have enough energy to start it. I'll just need to type in the coordinates. You just have to do the spell and Icy is the glue."

Vortex glared at Catgirl. "What do you mean she's the glue? She's a member of our team. She's friends with Robin. You were fine a few months ago after we found out. You're angry over the fact Ace got hurt. He's bound to get hurt and it happens. Let it go; she doesn't control him. I know you don't like her but she's our friend."

"What? Icy is going to be with us, alright, she's just the one who happens to be the one who pulls us back if it backfires. She's agreed; you're team leader, but now I'm taking control when you can't. You're the one who's supposed to want to go home but right now ever since you're fight with Klarion you don't." Vortex gaped at her. "I told you, I know all. I know everyone's secrets. Before New Year's I knew how Icy was related to Robin, I figured out why Poison is obsessed with Miss Martian, I knew why Pyro didn't want to talk about his parents. I know everything about this team. So either smart up or stand down." Catgirl declared. "You're leader and I'm not but right now I think we need an adjustment in leadership."

Vortex was left alone.

* * *

><p>In the secret lair, Robin had found himself just doing the usual hacking job. He thought back to his days with Icy, Nicole, his friend.<p>

"So you're telling me you're a street kid, yet you're wearing a pair of shoes which cost around three hundred?" She asked handing Dick, the name he gave, a piece of pizza.

He nodded. "I'm not well too bad off. I have some savings and I spend most of my time working part time jobs."

"Isn't that hard considering you're like under five feet?"

He chuckled," Before Gotham I worked in a circus, doing things that were odd and people find me interesting and trustworthy." People did trust him and that was their first mistake.

"I see but have you thought of going to school and not living on the streets."

"If you want me to leave-"

"No, I mean that it must tired living on your own having no home."

"I'm not looking for a home."

"Well what about friends and family?"

"Family? I don't have one and I see you don't either." He noticed the small apartment without any pictures.

"Untrue, I may not have blood relatives but I have one with my friends. You don't have to be alone."

He shook his head. He was but it was nice to know he had a friend that wasn't obligated. At school, people were his friends because of Bruce. Here he had teammates and a girlfriend crazier than him. Maybe in another place he could have friends.

Dinner at Mount Justice was nice. Laughter was heard at the table. But to Zatanna and Megan they noticed the tension between Catgirl and Vortex. Megan and Zatanna were linked.

"Have you noticed that Catgirl avoids eating the food that's placed near Vortex?" Megan asked.

"Well it's hard considering Vortex is doing the same thing. The guys haven't noticed but the way those two are acting, it's as one of them stole their boyfriend."

Megan gasped.

"I'm sure that's not what happened but something is wrong. Maybe you can just look inside and figure out what's going on."

"You mean I should, but that's wrong!"

"I know but they'-"

Zatanna didn't finish because both of them left the table heading towards the training room.

Icy had finally woken up. She saw that Vortex and Catgirl were asleep but even now she could feel the tension around them. With some blankets and a pillow, she proceeded to camp out into the living room. However it seemed she wasn't alone, she found Robin in his Christmas attire on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sitting down beside him.

His glasses were still on the bridge of his nose. He smirked. "Well considering that Batman had to do some patrol in Gotham, I decided to hang out here."

"It's like four A.M., shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"What about you? You're tired and sick from what I heard."

"I just fainted and I'm not sick."

"You said you saw Red Arrow but that's impossible."

"It happened."

"Maybe you're tired and that's allowing you to see things. Your mind is playing tricks on you."

"Whatever. I wouldn't expect you to believe me. You're like Cat, always prying and never understanding." She scoffed.

Robin was taken back. He thought that he and Icy were on good terms after training together. He also factored in that she was friends with his counterpart. Right now she seemed pissed at him. She sighed."I'm sorry, I'm a cold person sometimes which ironic considering my powers. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Robin. I'm just tired, alright and I did see him. I just don't know why it seems he wasn't there. You don't have to believe me. I'm sure everyone else thinks I'm nuts now." She turned her head.

"Wait maybe you are onto something. It's possible because I hacked into the system, the cameras may have not captured him. You're not nuts, you're tired and homesick. Maybe some butt-kicking will have you whelmed." Robin suggested.

Icy stared before transforming right in front of him. Of course she covered his eyes. "Well let's go bird boy." She followed him and they headed towards Gotham.

Red Arrow stared at the video footage. They thought she was nuts and now she was off with Robin. A slight miscalculation but worth the opportunity to get rid of five pests and they would be going home sooner than they thought.

Gotham was like home only in a way safer. Icy saw the lights in the area. Robin had taken her to Gotham to patrol. Right now there was no crime which she found odd.

"It is always this peaceful, because my Gotham usually has some spec of chaos. Here you could drop a pin and hear it."

He made a right turn. She tightened her grip around his waist while they drove around on his motorcycle. "Well considering, it's the holidays, I'm guessing crime is taking a break." Robin said. They had been out here for an hour and it was around two in the morning.

A very familiar batmobile stopped in front of them. Robin stopped the engine before parking.

"You can let go now." Icy was glad she was still wearing the helmet because her face was bright violet.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash stared at the food, if it could even be considered a meal. The potatoes looked grey and the meat looked undercooked. The Flash had already started eating it while Wally just played around.<p>

* * *

><p>Icy was blindfolded and most of her other senses were blocked. It seemed that the Bat was very precautious about his secret hideout. It didn't matter to her considering she sort of knew where it was back home but she didn't want to argue. Batman's glare was very deadly; it sort of reminded her of Damian, the little scoundrel. She wondered how he was doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Talia flipped her hair before opening Damian's room. She found him asleep in his bed. The cowl on the dresser and she closed the door. Damian opened one of his eyes and quickly took his laptop from underneath his bed. He stared at the numbers and formulas. Soon he was going to get them home. He scoffed as he thought of his future partners of League Justice. Only those idiots would get ambushed. However he did miss them. His mother found that not telling him would make things easier. However he noticed the lack of teen superheroes around. Team Justice's base was empty. If he was on the team, none of this would have happened. Both his grandfather and mother wanted him to wait another year before he joined. He detested the fact his family wanted him to wait. While everyone else was fighting crime, he was at home eating cookies with milk. Being thirteen did not mean he was too young. No was ready to fight. Hell even that bird was allowed on the streets to brawl.<p>

This was his chance. He was going to prove to them that he was ready. With Zoom's help; he was going to save them and then maybe Icy would fall for him. He stopped typing for a moment. Icy was special to him and he hated the fact she paid more attention to a loony bird than him. She completely considered him a friend and treated him as an equal. With himself, Icy treated him like a kid. She viewed him as an equal but there were times where she saved him. It was supposed to be the other way around but no she didn't. He found it embarrassing she had to help him. Even Robin, he growled had saved her. Everyone else in the world saved her but he couldn't. He could take her down in combat but she made his heart skip a beat. He despised it.

Even Zane knew about it and he felt the same way sometimes. His best friend sort of liked Icy and now there were gone together. The thought of them together drove Damian even more to find a way home.

* * *

><p>The bind finally was released and allowed Icy to admire the cave.<p>

"You're lucky, Batman lets you in. I remember that-"

"Robin." The boy halted.

Batman was at his side. "She's allowed in because she already knows who we are."

"Wait what?" Robin looked bewildered.

He glared at Icy who shrunk back. "If everything is the same here but in reverse than she knows who we are. Catgirl is not good at encrypting her files. She snuck into the database but allowed her data from her watch to be copied into the history of the computer. I know everything and she has no idea who we are, but you do. Don't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dick stared at the computer and the pictures he had. Now he was Dick, not Robin nor Richard Grayson. The rest of his team was in bed and Kid Flash was still locked up. Zatanna had finally left him alone and for a moment the voices were at rest. Batman was in Gotham making sure that the city was in chaos. His mind was calm but he wasn't tired at all. Memories from several months ago started to fill his head. He smiled for a second. A picture of him and Nicole popped from the screen. They were hugging and happy. Then he didn't have to worry about the voices, Batman, or being Robin.

"_You're smart, Dick so answer this. Why aren't you in school?" Nicole asked as he helped her with her project for the final in math. Dick had stayed during the weekends. _

_He shrugged but she merely placed her arms over his shoulders. His reflexes had kicked in and he almost tried to kill her but only nuzzled her neck. Nicky flushed and fluffed his hair and coughed. "Dick, you're a genius, I don't understand why you don't attend school? You could go to Gotham Academy on scholarship." _

_On the inside Dick smirked, he was attending Gotham Academy without a scholarship but now he was currently on 'bed rest.' He fixed his hair. "School bores me and I can't stand being in a facility telling me what to do." He had lived his entire life having people telling him what to do and he was sick of it. _

_Nicky sighed and just had Dick in her lap. He was so tiny and cute. His small frame made it easier for her to hug him. "I see but still the streets aren't always going to provide for you. There's a lot of danger and besides, you're cute. There's nothing like meeting girls at school." _

He frowned. Girls at school only wanted him for his looks and his status. Right now it would be a perfect moment if he were only older. Nicky cared for him and he felt a twinge of guilt because he was lying to her. She cared for Dick because she knew him. She knew Dick. Dick was a street kid who ran from the system. His mother gave him up and he's been on the run for a few years. She didn't know the real Dick. Richard Grayson was an orphan whose parents were murdered and he was the only survivor. Batman had taken him on as a protégé. He knew that his life would change but he never expected to become a killer. Once his parents' killer was crying for mercy and the blood stained his hands, he became Robin. He wasn't the first Robin; he became the third. Tim was the second who now went by Red Robin. The mantle was passed onto him at age nine. He lost his mind at nine. Doctors hadn't declared him insane but then again the press would have a field day if they discovered he, Richard Grayson was hearing voices. The voices started when the blood covered his hands. For a while he gave in and decided it was better than nothing. As Dick he had a friend who cared for him. Yet would Nicky accept if she knew the truth, he was Robin, a ruthless killer?

Dick closed the picture and found himself slowly falling asleep. If things were only different then maybe they would be together.

* * *

><p>Icy was being stared down by Batman. Even here, Batman was the world' greatest detective. No one in League Justice knew the identities of the Batfamily except for the Red Hood. He asked her to keep it a secret for personal reasons. She remembered that Robin at one time was just Dick.<p>

_She blinked before resting her head onto his. Tonight she had to patrol and she wanted to make sure Dick was in bed. He was only a kid; he didn't need to find out she was a teenage vigilante. Gotham was quiet and she had made sure it stayed that way. With Red Hood, they patrolled the city making sure the Bats weren't causing mayhem. To her knowledge from the Red Hood, it seemed that one Robin was taking a break. She had fought him a few times and he usually beat her up. She had proof of scars from her body. _

_She tightened her grip on Dick. He was a kid and with the Bats around; his life would be shorter if he took one wrong step. Proof was from the day she met him. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. Dick was a street kid from the scars she found. She felt very protective of him because she could relate to him. She was a street kid once before the League had found her. Her powers had developed at a young age. She started training and found herself having a life. She attended school, had a part time job, and a home. She wanted Dick to have that too. Living in the streets was hard and dangerous. She didn't like it that Dick would disappear during the weekdays and on the weekend bruises would appear. Dick would get tense if she had questions, so she avoided them. Her home was open to him and she made that clear. He would smile and only nod. Her breathe would almost stop if Dick didn't show on Friday nights on time and feared he was hurt, in the hands of the services, or worse, dead. _

_Then he would appear and she would be fine. Nicky wondered if Dick would ever stay with her. She'd be eighteen in two years and she could be his legal guardian. However Dick would scowl and get frustrated and leave if she mentioned it. It reminded her of Damian who hated the fact she wasn't interested in him. She figured Dick was somewhat crushed on her but she wasn't that conceited. Dick was independent and liked it. She left it alone. One day he would come around. _

Icy sat down as Batman listened and Robin didn't have to leave. For once he could stay for this kind of information. Maybe because of the Christmas spirit, Batman was being super nice.

"You're right, I know you're Bruce Wayne and Robin is Richard Grayson who usually goes at Dick." Robin grinded his teeth; Batman knew that Icy knew and didn't tell him.

"How do you know you're even right?" Robin asked not sure.

Icy only sighed. "I know that because Robin took off his cowl back home. You have blue eyes and you were a part of the flying Graysons. That mission you just went on wasn't really a secret. KF sort told me it was personal. You fit his height, age, and you guys sound very similar. I knew the moment I met you. He saved me from my death. I just saw it in his eyes."

_Icy ran to the nearest warehouse. It seemed that the Robin was back on duty. A collar was attached to her neck and it seemed that her body was starting to turn back to normal. Her hair was slowly turning black again and her skin was turning back to her olive color. The Red Hood was dealing with Batman and Robin was on her trail. Tonight, Robin planned on cutting her up. Somehow he obtained this device which could stop her powers. He placed it on her after their fight. It didn't help her body was exhausted from the fight and training. Her powers had stopped and she was terrified. Without her team, she was in trouble. She was helpless without them and her powers. _

_It was dark but she could hear Robin cackling. Suddenly a hand appeared. The knife shined in the moonlight and came right at her. A knife had cut her skin and she ran. The stairs seemed the safest. He followed. She got on top of the railing and was about to jump across but her foot had slipped. She found herself reliving flying in the air and then she was pulled up. Robin had saved her and dropped his knife. She realized her skin was back to normal and she didn't wear a mask. Before she could run, Robin had grabbed her. The moonlight made things clearer. He removed his cowl. She found himself staring at some very familiar blue eyes and realized that Robin was Dick. Dick, her friend, was Robin. He ended up kissing her before he ran. His cowl had reappeared and disappeared in the darkness. _

"It was clear who he was after the Red Hood had arrived. He removed the collar and I went to the base and looked through some papers. I realized who 'Dick' was. Then I figured who Batman was and the Red Hood asked me to keep it a secret. I did because I didn't want to lose my image of 'Dick'. Some things in the world aren't meant to be exposed." Icy explained.

Batman sighed and Robin just sat next to Icy. "With this information, I expect you to keep it and for the next few days you'll stay here. Robin will escort you to your room. Everything's been prepared. I'll keep this between the three of us."

Robin sighed and led Icy to the manor. Icy only stared at the manor itself. Everything was very fancy and well kept. They had finally stopped at a room and Robin opened the door. They both went inside. Icy knew that Robin felt angry.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you but I thought that since everyone on your team knows you as Robin, I would keep it a secret." She started.

Robin got quiet. Icy only shook her head before taking her hood off. "There's a reason why I didn't want to hear your theory about the Red Hood. I don't want to know. Having an identity separates your normal life and the hero life."

"What about trust? You're supposed to trust your team. How can you allow yourself to keep this secret?"

"I do it because I can't bear the thought of Dick losing himself. He's a sweet kid with rough edges. Dick would be sent to prison serving a life term. The team would have his head if they knew his real identity. Would you ever betray Batman and expose him? You wouldn't. Dick is still my friend and he trusts me with his identity like I trust him with mine. We never expected to allow our secret identities to be exposed but if it wasn't I wouldn't be here. I slipped and that fall would have killed me or paralyzed me. Robin is a killer but he has some good in him or he would have let me fall. You're young and I like the fact you're cheerful, funny and the best troll ever. " She held out her hand.

Robin hesitated but Icy had already come up with plan B. her light blue hair started to turn black; her icy skin had warmed up. The pale white skin turned to an olive skin tone. Her coal black eyes stayed the same. "Let's start off new I'm Nicole Long." She held out her hand and he shook it.

He removed his domino mask revealing his blue eyes. "I'm Richard Grayson but just call me Dick if you want to." From now on, they started out anew as friends who knew the truth. "Just don't call me kid and Nicky, I have a feeling, we're going to be asterous friends." He almost giggled.

"You know between you and me; I think you're a bit cuter than the other Robin. You're easier to cheer up too." She pecked him on the forehead.

"Yeah this is definitely going to whelming!" Dick said with a light blush. Wally was going to be so jealous.

Nicky laughed. What was with Robins and butchering the English language? Still she missed Dick and for now this Robin was very sweet.

Bruce smirked. Kids were kids. He stared at the video feed. He was hesitant in having Icy and Dick reveal each other's identities but for now it was okay. Until there was a way for them to go home, this would have to do. Besides having friends weren't such a bad thing. Even if Dick revealed his identity impulsively, it was alright. There was a reason why he was a sidekick. He had a lot to learn and he hoped that this would help him.

* * *

><p>Zane had woken up from growls of hunger. His hunger affected his dreams. Food had filled his head and there was a slight trail of drool on his pillow. Pyro was snoring while Poison was muttering something about green girls. He rolled his eyes. Only Poison would have a crush on the bad guy. He made his bed and decided to fill his stomach. The kitchen was clear and there were some Christmas leftovers in the fridge. He licked his lips as he saw the piece of chicken. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He remembered that Icy didn't eat so he started to make plate for her. He grabbed some juice and placed it at the counter.<p>

Icy was sick and he was worried. She was one of his best friends and seeing things was never a good sign. Damian would kill him if Icy was harmed. His best friend was in love with Icy. Except he liked Icy a bit too and Damian was his bro. Sometimes this teenage stuff wasn't cool. He hated fighting with Damian sometimes over Icy. Damian was jealous, even if he would never admit it, over the fact he was closer to Icy in more ways than one. They were best friends, close in age, partners, and trusted each other. Icy wasn't so close with Damian. Although they did see each other, Damian never worked with Icy. Damian wasn't always the friendliest person. She treated him like a kid. He was thirteen and sometimes puberty was a pain. His voice began to crack one time during practice and Icy had giggled. Zane spent weeks having to cheer him up. Then they started bonding over wet dreams and then they had an awkward moment over sharing. Damian had a fit when he learned that Icy and Robin were friends.

He turned the handle and it opened. The door wasn't unlocked and figured one of them forgot. It was weird considering that Catgirl was super paranoid. He walked into the girls' room and slowly made his way to Icy's bed. It seemed that Catgirl and Vortex were still arguing. He silently scoffed. Those two would make up soon. He never understood why girls made fighting such a big deal. He took the cover off and found out it empty. Before he could react suddenly his world turned black.

* * *

><p>Pyro finally awoke to find Poison making out with his pillow and shuttered. His mom was hot so why was her son a weirdo? He jumped out of his bed and crashed onto the floor waking up Poison. Poison groggily rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing, hothead? Some of us are trying to sleep here." He complained.<p>

Pyro stuck out his tongue."At least I'm not making out with a pillow."

"Shut up! I'm sure you woke up KZ."

"Whatever! He's fine see!" Pyro pointed to the speedster's bed. The bed was empty. Poison smirked.

Pyro growled and just opened the door. They both found themselves in darkness.

Vortex and Catgirl were already knocked out. The girls were gathered together along with Pyro, Poison, and KZ. A spell was said and red covered the team and they disappeared in the night.

* * *

><p>For speedsters, the Zooms were pretty slow. They spent weeks developing a formula for them to use but then it ended up being wrong. They ended up starting over. Damian was still in his room working when he found a beeping sound. It seemed that those idiots were back but wait where was idiot number one? He saw that there was no hint of light blue hair in the mix. Where was Icy? Damian growled. If they left Icy behind, he was going to kill them. How dare they come back home and leave their very capable, useful female teammate behind? Damian would never openly admit his crush to the world. He heard his mother scatter up and leave the house. He was going to follow if he could only open his door. The door was locked from the outside. An alert through the world was sent. Team Justice was home.<p>

"They're back!" Zoom exclaimed jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>"My boy is safe!" Poison Ivy cried. Her plants were weeping with her.<p>

* * *

><p>The Jokers grinned. Ace had tried sneaking out to see Catgirl but was caught.<p>

* * *

><p>"I see they're fine but where's Icy?" Red Hood asked as he stared at the screen accounting for only five members of the team.<p>

* * *

><p>"They're back. It seems that the spell didn't work all the way. However it seems that Icy is gone so in a way it worked." Wonder Woman cackled.<p>

"Yes it's one less future superhero to deal with." Batman agreed.

Kid Flash heard every word and grinded his teeth. Once he got out of this cell he was going to strangle Zatanna and then Team Justice for allowing Icy to be left behind. Then he the worst thought came. What if Icy had died? He had never really killed anyone intentionally. If she was gone, there was blood on his hands.

* * *

><p>Dick had woken up from the beeping from the computer. He groggily pulled it up and saw that Team Justice was back but then he didn't see blue. The team was back in the Zoom museum. Where was Icy? His heart felt a pang when guilt started to sink in. That he had lost someone he cared for and it was his entire fault. If he had known what would have happened than he would have stopped them. Icy was dead. The rest of the team was home. Her blood was on his hands. He would never forgive himself. Dick couldn't do anything but Robin had a choice. He failed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Blank walls filled her vision as Nicky found herself in an unfamiliar room when Dick was just staring at her; she just threw a pillow at him. Dick caught it and poked her in the side. Breakfast the day after Christmas was always amazing every year. He poked her until she finally got up. She just gave Dick a flick to the head before they headed downstairs. Dick just followed.

Bruce was dressed in casual wear while Dick wore his Christmas wear from the night before. Nicky found herself dressed in cute green checkered bottoms and a red striped sweater. Alfred placed a plate in front of everyone before he sat down and they got started eating. Leftovers were passed back and forth but the table was filled with fresh pancakes, fruit, drinks, cake and more. Zane would love this.

* * *

><p>Zane groaned before he saw food. He drooled before digging in. Maybe Icy gave it to him but then again how did Icy have a key to his uncle's apartment? Wait uncle's apartment? He quickly looked around and ran around to see familiar yellow walls and ducks. His room was the same mess he left it in. Blue walls in the bathroom were the same. The fridge was in stock as usual but what was going on? He shouldn't be here and his head started killing him. He slowed down before he saw Zoom. "Zane, I'm so glad you're awake. I got all of your favorites and picked up your favorite comics along."<p>

"What's going on?"

"Oh Zane, I've missed you!" Zane found himself engulfed in a tight hug by his uncle. "Your Aunt is coming home today and she missed you so much! I'm so happy because you woke up around two in the morning but then you passed out. It's good considering that you were the only one who's woken up. Now eat up champ!" His uncle sat him down and brought a stack of waffles, oatmeal, cereal, bacon and juice.

"Just great but what do you mean by I'm the only one who has woken up?" Zane asked before starting on the oatmeal.

Malcolm, the Zoom got a bit nervous. "Kid, don't you want to get some rest first? Relax or something?"

"Nope." Zane chomped on some cereal.

"Alright you and the team appeared at the Zoom museum last night. You were all tied up and engulfed in some sort of red aura, dark 'magic' from what Klarion said. Funny thing is that the aura was his. You guys wouldn't wake up and we took blood samples. The serum was made to knock you out for a good seven to ten days. Everyone else is with their mentors hooked up to monitors. We were going to keep them in the infirmary for close observation but Luthor said that everyone should be fine from what he took from the serum. Plus everyone is anxious to see you guys."

"Oh well I guess that means I can draw on Icy's face then huh?" Zane laughed but stopped when he saw the look his uncle had. "I mean I can write on them right."

"Zane, I have some bad news, when the team came back someone didn't return."

"You don't mean."

"Icy didn't return with the team."

* * *

><p>Red Hood still had not gone home. He was with Luthor and Talia discussing the recent return of Team Justice. "I've spoken with Klarion and he says that the aura was his except the magic was dark. The team was found in tied together and unconscious and that Icy is still missing. Zane's the only one who's woken up and from what I'm seeing right now, he's freaking out because he knows."<p>

"Zane and the rest have no injuries but it's only been sixteen hours. Only one of them is awake. Their pulses are fine but awakening seems to be the issue. Zane's the only whose woken up because of his metabolism." Talia analyzed.

"I'm not either but from what I can see, it's definitely looks like something my company would produce for patients only putting them in a coma like trance. The injection needs to just work its way through the body. I estimate that compared to Zane, they will recover within ten days."

"Ten days, alright I will inform the rest of the League. With Zane, we'll wait before we start asking questions over what happened. Icy, we'll have to prepare ourselves for the worst. We have no idea of her whereabouts or if she's alive. Klarion could not seem to feel her aura after Team Justice arrived. It seemed to disappear and now it's undetectable." Red Hood stated.

Talia bit her cheek. "I'll talk to Damian; Frost and Icicle Sr. are getting back from their mission today. I'll try to talk to them."

Luthor slammed a fist to the table causing a dent. "We shouldn't have created Team Justice in the first place; they were too young and now one of them is gone. We knew this was a big mistake. They weren't ready. Talia, how could you let them go without confirming with me?" Luthor asked.

Talia kept her anger in check. "I know that it was my entire fault. They went off again without us and no orders. I thought that after the attack from Justice League they would do fine. Now five of them came back and one is missing possibly dead. Do you think that telling them Icy could be dead will be easy?"

"You're their den mother; you're supposed to stop them from doing idiotic mistakes. Icy is gone. How will the team recover from this?" Luthor said.

"The team? How will all of us recover?"

They stopped because a gunshot was heard and they saw a bullet in the wall. Red Hood placed his gun back. "We are heroes and we know the consequences for what we do every day; they know and so did Icy. We agreed to risk our lives to save the world and these kids knew what they were getting themselves into. The kids disappeared and came back with one missing. We don't even know what happened in the time they were gone. Chances are she is dead or she's alive. We need the facts first. Talia go tell them and Luthor go tell the others." The two went their separate ways leaving

the Red Hood alone. He sighed. This was not good. Icy was not here and she could be dead. He shot another bullet.

* * *

><p>Damian threw a knife to the target and missed. His grandfather noticed. "Damian, what's wrong? You never miss on a Robin target."<p>

"It's nothing; Grandfather, may we please cut this session short for today? I'm not feeling well." Damian asked. His grandfather nodded while Damian left. He headed towards his room and took a shower. The water slid off his body. He just could not believe that Icy had not returned. That stupid girl. He punched a hole into the tile while the water hit him.

* * *

><p>Sleep overcame Wally as he sat in the cell. It was morning but he spent the whole night awake wondering what happened. How did it happen? Who would kill Icy? Then a dark thought came to his mind. Maybe it was one of her teammates. On Young Justice, it was the fight for survival. If it came to killing somebody, then no one would hesitate.<p>

* * *

><p>Zane just drank some juice while his uncle cleared the table. After a few minutes of talking and yelling, he and Zoom had calmed down. Icy was gone. His best friend wasn't here and Damian was going to kill him. The thought of Damian finally dawned on him. He was going to be very upset. He just didn't understand what happened. The last thing he remembered was checking Icy's bed and finding it empty then blank.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicky and Dick changed into Icy and Robin so they could go to Mount Justice. Alfred's cookies were in a five tins so they had enough for everyone. Crime was still taking a break so Batman let them have another off day without training. Batman was so nice.<p>

"I wonder if we brought enough." Icy said as she entered Mount Justice with Robin.

"Well I told A that we were feeding a speedster." Robin said.

"Yeah for one but what if Wally stops by?" Icy said taking off her hood. "Then we'll need another four tins for him."

"Good point well M'gann can always make some." Icy laughed.

They both saw Superboy and M'gann come out of the kitchen looking a bit flustersed.

"I see that there must a problem with the temperature because it's hot in here." Robin said with a smirk.

Icy rolled her eyes. It didn't help that M'gann was blushing a bit while Conner just decided that the floor was interesting. "Robin, it is considering that I'm sweating." Icy took of her jacket and dropped on top of his head,

"Icy, when did you leave?" M'gann asked taking out the ingredients for pancakes. She turned on the oven before telepathically opening the fridge for milk and eggs.

"In the morning, I couldn't sleep and Robin was here and I went with him to patrol."

"I thought Batman said-"

"Well Batman did say I could have anything I wanted for Christmas and I've always wanted to patrol a girl in blue." Robin injected putting the jacket on the couch.

Icy and Megan laughed. "Well where's Zatanna?" Icy asked.

"Oh she's well spending time with her cousin, Zachary. You know her father isn't here and she got lonely." Megan quietly said.

"Oh I'm glad she's with family and not alone."

"Yeah well I'm going to wake up Zane. I'm surprised he's not in here now." Icy said heading towards the boys' room. Icy knocked on the door. No answer. The smell of food was in the air and Megan was cooking with Mistletoe everywhere. So why wasn't Zane or Poison getting up? "Hey KZ, Meg's making breakfast. Zane?" She opened the door slowly in case the guys were naked or something but nothing. The room looked like they were there. She saw the imprint on the plush carpet of Pyro's feet and the messy covers of the beds. Maybe they were training or something. She closed the door and headed towards her room.

She knocked again and received no answer. She opened the door and found it open. Strange because she thought she left it locked. If Cat and Vorx were asleep then why was it left unlocked? The beds were a mess and no one was in the room. She headed towards the training room. It was empty.

She came back into the kitchen and noticed the counter. "Was this food already here?" Megan nodded. It was cold and had the Zane signature of mustard on the plate. Zane would never leave food here cold unless the team had a urgent mission. Then Catgirl and Vortex came in mind. "Megan, can you detect Team Justice?" She asked. Conner and Robin looked over.

Megan nodded and her eyes turned green fully. After a few seconds, Megan's eyes stopped. "They're not here. Icy, I can't seem to locate them anywhere near here."

"They really did leave me." Icy collapsed only hearing Megan scream. "ICY!"


	8. Chapter 8

Robin quickly rushed to Icy's side before Conner could even get up. "Megan, go get the infirmary ready. Conner, carry Icy there. I'm going to go check for Team Justice. "

He saw that Icy was unconscious but well. The question was where was Team Justice? He checked the security cameras and found nothing. In fact almost all documentation with Team Justice was erased. That was a problem because after he found Catgirl's hack, he didn't exactly fix it. So anyone could have hacked into it. He headed towards the rooms. There were no signs of a struggle or anything. It looked like the team was staying here except that the uniforms were gone. Icy took hers when she left this morning and it looked like so did Team Justice. This was not good at all. He headed towards the infirmary and found Icy laying there asleep.

"Robin, she's fine on the outside but on the inside she's upset. Robin, she thinks her team abandoned her." Megan said trying to sooth you ignoring Conner's look.

"From the looks of it, they left." Robin addressed looking at Icy's face and traced his thumb over her neck. "What is that?" He noticed a small insertion underneath her ear lobe.

"It looks like a small hole. Anything could have made that." Megan said taking a closer look.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Frost."<p>

"I know but I think we'll-" Frost began.

"Jr. get back here!" Icicle Sr. called out.

"That's not my name and I'll do what I want. Icy was the reason I stayed and now she's dead. Dead and what can we do?"

* * *

><p>Zane found the door open as he tried to knock on it. He was at Damian's place. "What do you want?" Damian scowled; his hair was still wet from the shower.<p>

"I'm here to tell you that-"Zane never got to finish as Damian grabbed him and pushed him to the wall.

"That you left Icy behind!" He growled. Zane dodged another hit from Damian.

"Damian, that's not what happened! Okay I don't know what happened but the last time I saw her, she was alive." Zane ducked from a glass being thrown at him.

"You're supposed to be her best friend!"

A shatter was heard.

"You know that I would do anything to protect her!"

"Then why isn't she here?" Damian struggled to get out of Zane's grasp.

"I don't know, okay. I don't." Zane let of Damian. Damian just headed towards his room while the speedster just slid down the wall. This was not good.

* * *

><p>Luthor just calmly sat down in his office. Pyro was in good hands and now what to do with the Injustice. They were obviously going to be out of hiding. They had no proof they played any hand in this. He didn't know how to punish them. A member of their team was gone and there was no justice for her.<p>

Ice slammed his hands against the tile. His blond hair became wet. He needed a hot shower because he just didn't know what to do.

After Talia's visit he just didn't know anymore. Icy was gone and no one could even tell him why. This was his entire fault.

"_Ice, you know I really wanted to know if you're going to well um wanted to have pizza with the team like the old days before Team Justice."_

"_I don't know. I'm not exactly the real Icicle, am I?" He snarled. _

"_Stop saying that. You're our friend and teammate. You're you and I don't care how but you're Ice." _

"_Am I? I don't know who I am. I just know I'm not the original and I'm a clone. I'm just a monster."_

"_I love you no matter what." Icy grabbed Ice's hand. _

"_I'll be there." Ice let go of her hand and walked off. _

Funny thing is that he loved her too but he didn't say anything and now he would never be able too.

* * *

><p>Talia sighed as she entered the house. Telling those guys bad news was never easy especially with the news their protégé, no child was still missing, possibly gone. A crutching sound was heard as she entered. It was glass and a red headed child was in her home and bleeding.<p>

"Zane, what are you? Is that my glass from-? Did you tell Damian?" Talia said ushering the speedster to a room. Zane had got cut from one of the shards of glass.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to my best friend and he freaked. He already knew and I was his punching bag. I went easy because he needed to let it out. When did you tell him?"

"No I didn't but I was going to now. I wanted to wait and your speed healed the cuts. I certainly don't know how Damian found out so soon unless, that child." She remembered that her father tended to spoil Damian with toys. Damian loved his toys especially the ones that allowed him to hack anything.

* * *

><p>Sweat covered Icy's skin while she was on the bed. "She's burning up again like when she passed out yesterday." Megan determined. She placed a wet, small towel onto Icy's forehead.<p>

"This morning, she was fine when I picked her up and after she slept she was great. How can her body just change like this?" Robin thought.

"I took Wolf out and he couldn't smell their trail." Conner said. "There's nothing except that their uniforms are gone and the food Zane left."

"Zane." Icy groggily got up taking the towel off. "Where is he?"

"Icy, lay down. Your fever is still high." Megan tried to get Icy stay down.

"No we need to find him." Icy argued but then stumbled into Megan's arms.

"Just stay here and rest-"The intercom came on.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, Icy and Robin report now."

"Robin, what about Icy?" Megan asked.

"Her fever seems like it's going down. We should probably take her with us." Robin said helping Icy stand up and was her support.

The team headed towards Batman's location.

Batman and Red Tornado were in place. "I see that there's no sign of Team Justice. Explain now."

"We think that they left on their own but we don't know where." Robin said. "Icy, I suspect, knows what they were trying to do."

Icy just took a deep breath. Her body was on fire at first and now it was cooling down. Her head was starting to become less disoriented.

"Icy, explain now. I cannot find any footage of Team Justice in the cameras or the systems. "

"A month ago, Catgirl, Vortex, and I began planning a way for the team to go home. Most of us wanted to go home and you guys weren't helping." Icy felt the bat glare. "Catgirl figured that with her intelligence, Vortex's magic, KZ's speed and the machine from the Flash museum we could go home. However Catgirl needed time to figure out the plan step by step which is why we didn't tell everyone else until three days ago. Around thanksgiving, Catgirl found our coordinates to our home."

"Exactly how did she do that?"

"She hacked into the system a bit. You guys were in space and she figured that it was the perfect time." Icy got another bat glare.

"Did you guys not think about the chance your plan wouldn't work? Who would know and help you? You didn't plan on telling us?" Robin asked angry that you guys would be reckless.

"Catgirl well she thought you guys weren't finding a way for us and that you guys would stop us. We wouldn't risk the team's lives so we had another plan. I was the glue. Vortex would have used magic ensuring I was still with this alternate universe. If anything went wrong then we would all bounce back. Everyone would be linked to me." Icy explained.

"But you're not a weapon or some glue. You're their teammate." Conner said.

"I know but there's another thing to it. If anything happened, we made an agreement well Catgirl and I did."

"_So you'll do it."_

"_Yeah if anything I want you guys to go home even without me."_

_They shook hands._

"But you never thought that they would actually do it." Red Tornado said.

Icy nodded. "I agreed that if there was a chance for everyone else to go home then they should take it. I just thought that they would at least wait for me. But nothing not even a note from Zane. Now I'm alone."

"You're not alone." Megan said.

Batman sighed. "Then you'll still be here with Young Justice but Robin will have to escort you anywhere else for now. I'm going to tell the League. Dismissed." Batman left with Red Tornado.

Icy just laid on Zane's bed while Robin just tried to comfort her.

"Robin, I think you should leave her alone." Megan telepathically said. Robin frowned.

"But she's in pain and what else can we do?"

"I know but right now she's needs to be by herself. We can check on her later."

Robin got up. "I'll go get something for you to eat."

Icy didn't say anything and just held onto the pillow breathing in Zane's scent.

* * *

><p>Zane had went with Talia to talk to Damian because it was after dinner. They opened the door with the key.<p>

"Damian, dear are you?" She gasped as she found the room trashed and Damian not there. His cowl was gone. "Where did he go?"

A whoosh occurred. Zane checked the room. "He's in Gotham and it looks like he'll finally meet Robin." Zane held up a computer screen which had live stream of the Boy Wonder.

"Zane go-" Talia felt a burst of air brush by her.

"On it." Zane had already stopped by his house and Zetad his was to Gotham. His energy was still catching up.

* * *

><p>Wally just sighed.<p>

"Well kid it seems like they're back. I guess that Young Injustice and their mentors will come out of their hiding."

"I guess."

"Wally I'm sorry okay for everything."

"I know Barry but Iris is always on television and your job."

"Well since the shooting, I'm still on leave. They don't know a thing. Iris well they placed a tracker on her and threatened to bomb the place she was in. Not to mention, Tigress is making sure that Iris is doing what she's supposed to be doing."

"Artemis, of course." Wally sneered. He always wondered why Artemis was so nice to him the first time they met. He knew her 'that boy' comment was for Superboy. It was on her mother's orders.

"Exactly and now with us here, I'm worried what will happen to Iris."

* * *

><p>Shots were heard and aimed at Huntress while Artemis or Tigress shot a few arrows. One exploded but then she felt a knife cut her cheek. She looked up and saw a very familiar weapon.<p>

"Huntress, look who joined the party." Artemis sneered as she moved closer to her mother.

"Of course, it's a little family reunion." Huntress smirked.

Tigress shot her arrow towards Sportmaster who dodged.

"Go to the target. Fulfill the mission while I deal with him." Artemis nodded and headed towards the news station building.

"I thought you were smart enough to stay out of my way." Huntress smirked as she hit her ex husband in the face.

"And I thought you were smart enough to stay out of Central." He punched and kicked Huntress.

"Not when it's not on my dime." Huntress smirked.

Artemis ran and found an open window to Iris's office. She followed the coordinates the phone gave her. She took out an injection Zatanna created. It would not be painless. She hid in the shadows.

Iris was on the phone. "Of course, I'll see they'll be back. Wally will be in school and caught up. I'll make sure of it." Artemis smirked a little. This was going to be sweet. This was Wally's aunt alright.

Iris turned off the computer and was starting to pack her bag. Artemis was behind and ready to stab her when she got kicked in the face by her sister's boot.

"What's going on?" Iris found herself transported to some strange place in space with Dr. Light.

"You're safe and come with us and we'll defuse the tracking device." Harley said ushering her to another room.

"Alright, well now do we pull Flash out?" Joker asked the Red Hood.

"We can't at least not without endangering anyone. Flash hasn't contacted me yet and for now we have to wait for a bit." The Red Hood said as he watched the video footage.

* * *

><p>Zane ran to the coordinates that were on the computer.<p>

"You twat. I'm going to kill you." Damian took out his knife and clashed with Robin's.

"Yeah right." Robin headed towards the roof with Damian behind. "Just see this." Robin flew in the air and landed on a fire escape. "Look kid, joining the Bats takes guts but fighting against one of us means you want an early death." Damian scoffed and looked to see Robin in the air. He threw a smoke bomb.

"A lot of talk for a loony bird, Robin." Damian sneered as he ducked a kick. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh for what?"

"For revenge." Robin felt himself back into a brick wall. "Your team is the reason Icy is gone!" Damian took out a his bo staff and struck towards Robin's chest." Robin held his breath for a bit. The mention of Icy brought out the guilt.

"Well I guess it's you and me. Two sisters who are tied by blood but we're so different." Artemis smirked as held out her sword.

Cheshire growled. "Yes we're different." She held out her two knives and got into fighting position.

"Such a shame your talent was wasted for them." Artemis struck towards Cheshire who took out a smoke bomb.

"Tricks, well it suits you, Cheshire. It's too bad that mom left you with Batwoman. I told you not to talk back to her." Artemis smirked as the air started to clean then frowned when she saw nothing. "If only you weren't such a wuss." Artemis checked her perimeters and how found no heat signature or trail. "If only." Artemis slid her sword back.

* * *

><p>With a sandwich, chips and soda, Robin came back to the room. Megan didn't understand why she didn't just make it but Robin argued that he would get Icy something to eat. Before Megan could ask some more questions, Conner had held her back.<p>

Icy was sitting up and seemed to be drying her tears with her hand. Robin handed her a handkerchief. She laughed a bit. "You even carry this in your utility belt."

"Always be prepared."

"Thanks, I just needed time to realize that my team left me."

"Icy, we'll find a way home."

"I don't even want to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know but soon things will piece together."

"I understand and I think we should go home. It's getting close to dinner. A will have something for us." Robin put the food on the counter before he and Icy headed to the Zeta beam.

* * *

><p>"M'gann, I thought we talked about you going into people's heads!"<p>

"Conner, it slipped. You know I would never do it intentionally like that." Me'gann said.

Conner sighed. "I know but no one can find out, okay. I know you wanted to know more about her life but you should have asked instead of going through her head."

"It's not like that. I was just going touching her head, changing the rag and it happened. I saw the images I wanted and you know, Conner, I-"

"M'gann, I don't want to know. At least, not like this, some things are meant to just happen."

* * *

><p>Zane was close to Damian and saw that Damian was beating the shit out of Robin. Robin was just taking it. Zane grabbed Damian's hand before he could swig the bo staff at Robin's skull.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Zane took away the bo staff. "You can't do this."

"Shut up. You left Icy but his team is the reason she's gone in the first place." Damian growled and took out his dagger.

"Don't do this. She wouldn't want this. He's her friend."

"What kind of friend sends to her death?" Damian argued and pushed Robin to the wall again.

"That's not what happened. She's alive okay."

"You don't know that for sure." Damian pushed Zane leaving him off guard. The dagger was headed towards Robin's heart. "Then a bullet scraped his hand. Suddenly Damian found himself with the Red Hood.

"Both you and Kid Zoom go home. I'll take care of this."

"No chance."

"Its orders don't make me repeat myself." Damian scowled before heading away with KZ.

* * *

><p>Alfred had some cookies and milk in the batcave waiting for Nicky and Dick.<p>

"Dinner will be ready in two hours. Master Bruce is going to be busy so you two will be dining alone. I will be heading off to bed so I expect the dishes to be done. I have a flight to England tomorrow morning." Alfred headed to the kitchen.

Dick took off his domino mask and took off his cape. Nicky's skin turned to olive again and her hair turned to raven.

"Nicky, there are clothes upstairs. I personally picked them out."

"Are we going to be twins?"

"I bought you sunglasses." She sighed and they headed upstairs.

"You know we're going to have to shop for bras and panties later."

"Well okay but what are you wearing now?"

"My sports bra and just your boxers."

Dick stopped in the middle of the hallway. Wally was going to be jello alright. He laughed before following her.

* * *

><p>"Here Alfred, he fell asleep on the way. He has two broken ribs and a few bruises."<p>

"Master Jason, will you stay for dinner?"

"It's too late for that. I have to go." Jason watched the door close before he left. It was a good thing Bruce wasn't here. He didn't have the patience to deal with him and his mind games.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce was well Batman and the kids were left at home. He had to prepare for the new members. Alfred was gone so they were left alone.

"I'm bored, Dick. Play with me." Nicky whined. She poked his cheeks.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds coming from you?" Dick said wondering how someone four years older was being like him.

"Well if your minds in gutter, it's going to sound wrong." Nicole said.

"Did you see what you're wearing?" He stared at the tight shorts and tee she had on.

"Well it's from your closet." She argued.

"They're too small on you."

"The stores are all closed and besides I think I look cute." She giggled as Dick huffed.

"Well are you going to be okay alone?" He asked because he was going to the 'base'. It was initiation day. Bruce said that Icy could not be there and it was final. He tried to plead with him but whatever bat says goes. Dick had to leave her.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine but now play with me!" Dick sighed before taking out his game station. "We'll play one quick round before I leave."

* * *

><p>Young Justice watched the large television. It seemed that Roy was finally in the league. He was the first one out of all of them to join. Today everyone was in the room that was in Young Justice including there new teammate Rocket.<p>

"The acknowledgement that no single individual no matter how powerful can solve all the world's problems alone and uphold-" Superman was on the screen beginning the induction of the five new members of the team.

"I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the league!" Wally chewed on his apple.

"There is?" Rocket asked in astonishment.

* * *

><p>Ace stayed by her side while she turned on the television.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait to go Roy!" Wally yelled.<p>

"At last he has his wish." Kaldur said.

"The first one of us to make it, no one will call him a sidekick anymore." Robin grimaced.

"Wait since when was being a sidekick a bad thing? You guys were my inspiration." Rocket argued.

"Well see six months ago-"Robin glanced to his wristwatch as it beeped.

* * *

><p>Nicky sighed as she watched the television. It was boring but at least she whooped Dick's butt. Never underestimate someone who played constant otome games at home. It was interesting to see the new members of the Justice League as Superheroes. Then Red Arrow came in view. She clenched her jaw. That guy just didn't seem right. From what she could tell, he was the mole. Except she had no evidence to back it up and just thinking about it made her feel sick. She turned off the television and headed to the kitchen. With Alfred gone, she had to do most of the cooking.<p>

Here it was a bit nice to just be an outsider and not deal with the issues. One reason she didn't argue with Bruce about going with Dick. Being from another universe and technically from the future, she knew what was in store for them. Well sort off. Nicky thought that here it wasn't an exact reflection of their world. And since Christmas she started to forget things when she passed out. No one knew but as time passed by her memories were starting to fade. Certain things like her first mission with Zane were blurry. And before New Year's a lot was going to happen but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>"Ambush." Robin frowned as they were surrounded.<p>

* * *

><p>Zane just was in the training room with Damian. Ever since the night with Robin, Damian was being closely watched by his mother. Talia was furious her child had gone out on his own without permission. She was even more furious that Damian was beating the snot out of Robin.<p>

He didn't know what was going in Damian's mind. Zane pretty much left the place once the glaring contest started.

* * *

><p>With only a few days Zane had managed to finish and turn in his entire make up work. Life was sort of normal again well his civilian life. His hero life was still in the works. Everyone else on the team still had not woken up. He didn't go on any mission even with Zoom. Zoom even offered to take him on a League one but he denied it. He was sure he was going to regret it in the future but now he wanted his friends back, all of them.<p>

Ace was watching Catgirl. Klarion was taking care of Vortex. Pyro was with Luthor. Poison had his mother. They were still dreaming. Without Icy it seemed incomplete. He was sure Icy was still over there but with what proof.

* * *

><p>"So that's why-"Wally started. <em>She knows she screwed up. <em>Wally glanced onto the screen where it revealed Artemis' secret. But he couldn't concentrate on that but on Icy. Was she right? Was this destiny or fate? Was Artemis his spitfire?

* * *

><p>Damian was punching the bag while his mother watched. His mother had grounded him and taken away his all of his toys. She even threatened his grandfather if he even helped Damian. From the lecture, now he wasn't even sure if he could join the team next year. The look his mother gave him hurt though. Then she said he was acting like his father. Why did he have to have him as a father? He was a maniac and a killer. If Zane was there Robin wouldn't be here alive. It made him sick that he was acting like his father. But Icy, he would do anything for her even if she was dead. Icy was probably alive but there was a chance she wasn't. Without his toys he couldn't even find a way.<p>

"Damian, since Zane is gone, you will be going home in an hour. You will not be going to your room to mope. Instead you will be cleaning every tile in the mansion with the bristle. I expect for to see my reflection flawlessly." She left the room while Damian huffed.

* * *

><p>Iris was in a room trying to figure out what the next step is.<p>

"I need to know where Barry and Wally are." She asked Talia and Frost. They glanced at each other. "They haven't been home for a while now and it's strange."

"You shouldn't stress yourself. The tracker just recently was removed. You need to stay calm." Frost warned.

"I cannot be calm when my boys are in danger."

"What?" Talia said.

"Barry has been acting strange and nervous. Wally's with him. I'm here so where are they?" She asked.

* * *

><p>The Red Hood sighed as he tried to search for signs for Kid Flash and Flash. He had no luck. It seemed that rest of the Young Injustice team was seen except for the Flash and Mini Flash. He saw Robin four nights ago. Manta spotted his son three days ago. Tigress was seen by Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Superboy and Miss Martian were seen by the Tornado twins two days ago. Zatanna was seen with her father by Klarion. Rocket and Red Arrow were seen also along with their mentors. Injustice League was back to operations fully. All were accounted for except for the Flashes. It led to only one conclusion. They were captured and being held through some force which could keep them inside. It could only be Batman's fault. As a former bat, the Red Hood knew of Batman's former plots that were imagined over time. One was if the speed force could be ignited to get rid of any force that was doing harm to an extent. This was thought before he died when Batman still had his sanity. He developed many plans including ones where to take down his teammates if they turned on him. He definitely could develop one with for the speedsters. All he would need was the Green lanterns, Zatara and science. It could create a confinement that would enclose the speedsters. It would allow them to trap anybody including speedsters. Flash's cover was probably blown and they were keeping him captured with Kid Flash. This was not good.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicky fell asleep on the couch after a full meal. Dick wasn't home yet and neither was Bruce. Alfred had called and she promised no junk food well take out. She wondered what everyone else was doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Batman kneeled along with the rest of the Justice League and Red Arrow's head cleared. "I was the mole?"<p>

* * *

><p>Damian counted the blisters on his hands as he finally finished cleaning the floors.<p>

"It's a decent job Damian. I can somewhat see my reflection. Tomorrow you will redo it and wax the floor after practice. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Be there promptly or you will have the leftovers cold." She warned before heading to the dining room.

Damian got up and headed to his room to change and wash up. It was bare. All of his weapons, toys, and gadgets were gone. All he had besides clothes, a bed, and a desk with a chair was his uniform. His mother took everything from him which enabled him to be him. Besides his family, Zane was talking to him. It was small talk but Zane was sure that Icy was still alive. Only they had no way of knowing. There was no other way to find her. Even Klarion the witch boy couldn't even use his magic to find her. No one could give Zane an answer. Damian was grounded at least until summer. He only left for practice with Zane and that was it. He was home schooled with his mother and grandfather. It was slowly killing him. Without his toys or the internet he had nothing. But soon he was going to find out for sure if Icy had a trace.

* * *

><p>Nicky woke up and found herself in a light blue room. "I don't remember sleeping in Dick's bed."<p>

"Nicky, are you joking right now?"

Nicky hit her head against the headboard. A large hand covered her head to help ease the pain.

"Be more careful, would you? It's not good for the baby."

"The baby?" She glanced down to see her large stomach. "What's going on- WALLY?"

She saw an older version of Wally. "Did you have a nightmare?

"No I just don't know. I'm getting a headache and I'm confused."

"Look I'll go get Dick and you stay here."

Nicky glanced around her surroundings. It was Gotham weather by the wind banging against the window. It definitely was familiar. This was Dick's room and even batbear was in the corner next to the basinet. Yeah this was not familiar. She heard footsteps get close to the room. It opened with the older Dick and Wally.

"She just woke up and then I guess I snuck up against her. She hit her head against the banister." Wally explained sitting by her side.

"Wally, you know you shouldn't sneak up on her." Dick scolded and checked Nicky's bed. "Hey does it hurt?" He asked her looking into her eyes. Black saw blue.

She shook her head.

"Look that's good. With the baby, we don't want you to banging your head like this." Dick said.

Wally pulled her into his arms while Dick rested his head in her lap. "You know Dick she did end up hitting her head against the bed when we made this baby."

"Hey you're the one who used your powers in the process." Dick argued.

"There's nothing like vibrating your way in." Wally smirked.

The two guys laughed while Nicky's face flustered.

Then the door burst opened. "Grayson, West, why am I last one to know about Nicky?" It was a much matured voice of Damian. She glanced at the door frame. Damn he was handsome. He was taller and had a muscular frame.

He pulled her into his arms. "Just wait until our child is born and we can stay in my room."

"Damian, we talked about this-"Dick started before being cut off.

"She's not staying in your room." Wally scoffed.

"Well I happen to live in a mansion where bats and flashes don't interfere." Damian stated.

"This is not your kid even. It's a 50/50 chance that it's either mine or Wally's. The only reason you found out is because you placed a bug on Nicky." Dick pointed out.

"I should considering she gets kidnapped." Damian said.

"She's not kidnapped and how did you get in?" Wally asked.

"Alfred and you guys drugged her when she had the baby. I will raise the baby with her." He accused.

"Not with our kid!" Dick and Wally exclaimed.

Wait did that mean she was in a harem?

"NICKY!" She woke up with a jolt and a lick to the hand by Ace. That was freaky very freaky.

* * *

><p>Wally was in his cell snoozing away. Barry gave Wally a pillow to sleep with. The kid looked happy for once.<p>

Wally was in a light blue room in bed.

"Where's Dick?" Nicky asked in the bed.

"What?"

"Dick."

"Oh I don't know."

"Hmm you're supposed to know considering today we're finding out the gender of the baby?"

"Baby?"

"Yes baby."

"He'll be here soon and I hope Damian doesn't come and interfere." He growled.

She yawned and took his hand to her stomach. He felt a jolt to his hand.

"They're kicking."

"They?"

"It feels like I'm eating for three lately."

"Well it's worth it."

"I know but I can't believe that we're retired."

"It's only for a few more months and you well at least a year."

"Still I wish you and Dick hadn't decided to retire when you found out."

"It's worth it, babe." He kissed her cheek. "Besides we've just recently finished school and redeeming ourselves is a long process. It's tiring and I'd rather spend it with you. Besides Dick and I are handling things in Gotham and Central. We're still cleaning out the bat family and Barry is resting right now."

"Yeah and now everyone thinks I'm in a coma."

"Hey Dick's idea, not mine, we can't take any chances with anyone knowing the real reason why you're not using your powers."

"Still I feel bad that I'm lying to everyone." She pouted.

He thought that was nice but who was Nicky?

He felt water splash him and woke up to see a blonde. He growled. "What do you want Artemis?"

"Nothing except you better watch yourself. I'll destroy everyone in your life like your Aunt." She smiled.

"What did you do? You bitch!" He yelled through the cell as Artemis walked away.

"Calm down, Wally. She's trying to get to you. Iris is fine."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"When you love someone, you know if they're there or not. You're too young to understand. One day after all of this, you'll find someone and you'll understand." Barry said. "It's someone you'll do anything for including leaving this life of crime. It's fine but in the end Iris will always have my heart. You'll know one day."

Wally thought back to the dream he had. He retired and redeeming the past mistakes. Maybe he did have a chance in love but why was Dick mentioned or Damian? Who were they? Who the hell was Nicky?


	10. Chapter 10

"Batman just called us kids."

* * *

><p>Slowly one by one the rest of the team was beginning to wake up. Pyro woke up last night and this morning Poison did. There was much relief from their parentsguardians/partners. The only ones still in their sleep trance were Vortex and Catgirl. Kid Zoom immediately greeted them once he found out the news that they were awake. Poison and Pyro were at the league's headquarters getting a thorough exam.

Pyro was being prodded with needles by Luthor.

"Ouch." He rubbed his shoulder. "Do we really need to run all these tests? I'm awake aren't I?" he grumbled. Luthor patted him his head.

"Now son, we need just a few more to ensure that whoever did this to you didn't also do anything else. It's only a precaution. We wouldn't want you passing out or worse dying."

"Dying? Ouch! Jeez Talia." Pyro mumbled.

"Sorry dear, it's just that we agreed on something, Luthor." Talia glared at him.

"_I see that eventually soon all the children will be awake." Luthor said as he watched Kid Zoom hold his nose from the nosebleed he was suffering. _

"_Yes it seems that they are going to be fine but-"_

"_But what?"_

"_How will we tell them about Icy? I was hoping that we could at least have enough time to figure out where she is." Talia hoped. "What are we going to do? One of them is not here and Frost doesn't even know yet."_

"_Then we can't tell them."_

"_What?"_

"_Kid Zoom woke up due to his metabolism. His powers drained the dosage which is why he woke up so soooon. We'll have at least another week or two until all of them are fully awake. For the meantime we'll have to use our resources to find out what happened."_

"_What happens if we don't find her?"_

"_Then we tell them."_

Poison stuck out his tongue for the tenth time. "Alright it's good; now just take some time to rest at home. No patrol for any of you well except Kid Zoom." Harley said. A snapping sound was heard once she removes her gloves. "Ace will be glad to see you."

"Oh good and seriously Pyro you should just quick being a baby." Poison chided. He hopped from the table. "You've taken more damage from Damian. This shot shouldn't hurt much."

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Whatever, loser, at least I didn't need to hold my mom's hand."

"Shut up."

The two argued while Kid Flash left with the adults. "Kid Zoom, we've talked about you and Icy."

"I know, I'm not supposed to say a thing until I get the clear but what about Damian? How do you know he's not going to say something or just try to kill Robin?"

"We know and trust me he's not doing anything like that." Talia said.

* * *

><p>Nicky just was playing with game system before it just paused by itself. She frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. A day had passed and no one was home. She figured that the teams were doing something. Something important was going to happen but what?<p>

She heard a large beeping sound from the cave. Once she arrived and saw the feed. Black Canary was on a rampage attack the others. Then she saw a message. "You up for some aster."

She smirked and replied yes.

* * *

><p>"So where exactly is everyone?" Wally asked. "Shouldn't we be protecting them? The league has gone evil. We left them there." He was unaware about Team Justice. Only Dick, Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner knew on the team what happened.<p>

"Well the thing is that Team Justice is at home and Icy is at the batcave."

"What!"

"We were going to tell you but we didn't have the time."

"No how come she gets to go to the batcave?" Wally whined.

"Do we need to discuss this now?" Robin scolded. "Besides I sent her a live feed and well she's coming but she's getting something."

* * *

><p>Icy froze the safe before she placed the little devices she found in Robin's extra utility belt. She backed far away before they went off. After a few instructions from Robin, it seemed like this would be the last one. The smoke cleared and she saw that it was still standing. She was about to try something else when it just opened on its own. She slowly looked inside and saw a box. It was in her hands before she heard another sound coming from Robin's bike. Looks like she had a ride and she was getting there.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will see the queen to see if we can get an antidote." Aqualad said before hitting the Zeta beam.<p>

"Good I'll wait for icy and we'll meet up here." Robin stated.

"Should she really be here? Red Arrow asked.

'What are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's just I did a lot things and two of them were about her." Red Arrow said.

"What did you do?"

"I'm the one who sent them home." He admitted.

"What?"

"Team Justice was sent home with Klarion's magic. I sent them home and on Christmas I'm the reason why she passed out. I knocked her out and gave something. It was supposed to make her forget. She was suspicious of me and on orders I did it. Now she's stranded." Red Arrow admitted.

* * *

><p>"So alright Icy, do you have it?"<p>

She nodded and pulled out the box. "Yeah but I'm a bit tired."

* * *

><p>Zane was at home resting for a while. His uncle was in space doing something important. He flipped the pages from his comic. This wasn't doing anything to relax him.<p>

Already two members were awake and now it was just Catgirl and Vortex but soon they would awaken. Then the question would arise, where was Icy? The leaghu was going hush hush for now but would they take things even further? However knowing the Young Injustice, they would most likely taunt the them that Icy had not returned.

Then again maybe they would just cover it up with a mission something that would give them time to find Icy or at least figure out what to do. This was just not cool. How would this even turn out considering that no one could even find a trace of Icy. Science, magic, or even both could not find any trace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Young Justice World, the team was going over the plan.<p>

Aqualad came back through the Zeta beam with a case. "My queen figured out an antidote. It should be able to destroy the one placed on the Justice League."

"Alright let's test it out Black Canary." Robin nodded for Miss Martian to let go of Black Canary. Their mentor had awakened but Miss Martian in time was able to telepathically keep her from attacking them.

Miss Martian slowly broke contact and the others were in position. Black Canary's eyes snapped back open and she opened her mouth. However Kid Flash place a red X over her mouth, courtesy of Robin. Superboy held her back. Artemis dodged the kicks Canary had in order to reach her neck and place the antidote. Once it reeled itself inside, the blonde stopped.

"It should take a few minutes for her to wake up according to my queen." Aqualad said. "She should be to her normal self under no mind control."

The team nodded while they worked together to reach the leaugue's headquarters in space.

Icy and Robin stood near the controls. "She should be fine and have you figured out a plan."

"Yeah we'll send Red Arrow, Black Canary and Red Tornado up into the HQ before us in order to allow a distraction. Knowing the technology Aqualad had, it's very likely that they will know who is under their control. But we will be heading inside another way. We need to take out everyone."

"How though? Considering that you're going against the entire league including Batman and Superman."

"If you could take yours down then we can take ours down."

"Right and you know that because-"

"Well it seems that your world is closer to ours. We should parallel including this one." Robin concluded. "You should rest whatever Red Arrow injected you with; it might make you collapse anytime soon."

Icy chuckled. "Of course it could also make me sleep forever but at what chance?"_ It's not making me collapse but simply forget the course of events that happened in my world._

Then a spur of air occurred. "Well Sleeping Beauty needs the kiss of her true love." Kid Flash grinned.

Icy smiled. "Then maybe you're in the wrong fairy tale. It seems that you're more needed for another one." She could see Artemis green with jealousy.

"Kid Spaz, we're here to save the world not play around." Artemis growled and pulled Kid Flash away.

Red Arrow followed by Black Canary came into view. "It seems that you guys have done a good job but we need to take down the rest of the team."

"We're headed towards the closest Zeta beam that will take you to HQ. Miss Martian." Robin ordered and they headed towards the battle.

They traveled to their destination and soon they were able to put the plan into the action. Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado disappeared and flashed into HQ.

Icy stayed in the ship for the meanwhile so the Young Justice could go. She felt her eyes close and the soothing lullaby. For a moment it was peaceful.

* * *

><p>While Young Justice was preparing to save the world, Team Justice was slowly forming together again.<p>

Vortex found herself near the light and through quiet words. She was drawn and held onto the hand pulling her home. She blinked and it was dark at least until a familiar red magic made it lit. She cried once she saw Klarion and pulled him into a hug.

"You're safe and sound. You're home right where you should be." Klarion said with soothing words while she cried. She was home and safe. Things were back to normal. It was her Klarion not some evil one and she held onto him.

* * *

><p>Catgirl was lost in the dark streets. Her arms wrapped around her torso. It was so cold and lonely. Then meow.<p>

Catgirl gasped and woke up and found herself in her room with Pepper and Catwoman.

"Good to see that you're awake.

Catgirl held Catwoman once they found themselves together as a duo. She wept a bit. "I missed you."

"I did too."


	11. Chapter 11

Icy sat inside the bioship asleep peaceful that little injection kicked in again. She was in dream world wandering around. While she was in dream mode the Young Justice Team was already in action.

The others jumped one by one into the building.

* * *

><p>Sixteen hours had passed since everyone on Team Justice was fully awake and examined. KZ missed home but was sad that Icy wasn't home either. With the past few days, the team was getting used to the routine. However things with Young Injustice hadn't cooled down. KZ couldn't find Kid Flash and he needed to talk to him. They were getting Icy back one way or another. KZ was bright but Kid Flash was a genius. He had to know a way for her to get home. Right now it seemed that he was the only one who cared.<p>

Once the team got back; the league had welcomed them. However Icy had to wait, it seemed that they had bigger things to deal with. They had even gotten a new member to replace Icy; his name was Mat and right now was a runaway who had incredible powers. He didn't know much about him but it wasn't the same. The kid had super endurance, agility and everything; he was unique but distant. Working with Matt was hard because he had trust issues. He seemed more comfortable with the girls instead of everyone.

Icy was being covered up by the team. Everyone had thought that she was on a mission. KZ almost smacked everyone when his team blindly believed it.

He shook his head and then got a call from the Red Hood. It seemed that he had a mission.

* * *

><p>Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow were one by one being infused with the mind control again while Green Lantern held them down.<p>

The Team already was inside the HQ looking over Robin's blueprints; Aqualad gave orders to move out. First on their agenda was injecting as many members as they could with the antidote. Robin and Kid Flash worked quickly to take out Plastic Man.

Superman and Robin worked together to inject Hawkman.

* * *

><p>Icy just found herself faced with two doors and she opened the blue one. She found herself back inside the Team Justice HQ where the team was with new faces and people. It seemed that the team was expanding.<p>

Then she felt a whoosh with from KZ.

Another change came into view. It was another space in HQ and now was filled with different holograms.

It was filled members who were once just new to her and now reading from the plague those who died in action.

She found herself besides KZ looking at the picture he had. They were currently in a apartment.

"I know I miss him too."

"He was just a kid." KZ sobbed. "He was had so much to live for."

"I know, Zane. I know how much he meant to us but he died saving the world. He died for what you and I believed in. He died for what he believed in. He died a hero."

"After what happened in the last five years, we've lost a lot of people. They were kids, adults with families, friends, and lives and now it's gone. They're gone. I don't know anymore. "

"Yes I know but at the same time their sacrifice has saved many lives including our own. They saved us and we should continue to save the world." Vortex said.

"But at what cost? Cheshire has retired because of Tigress. Mat has lost his mind because of Miss Martian. Poison lost his girlfriend, Jade due to an explosion. Hex is now recovering after being kidnapped and tortured by Zatanna. Everyone has suffered and because of what? We've lost people and have had our friends hurt in order to save civilians. They don't care what happens to us anymore.

* * *

><p>"Icy I just don't know what to do. And I certainly cannot lose you." KZ said. "I certainly can't lose my best friend. Please wake up soon." KZ pleaded towards Icy who was laying her in coma dosed state.<p>

* * *

><p>While the Atom was slicing the alien technology, Zatanna muttered a spell to distract him giving Miss Martian the upper hand to inject him.<p>

Within a few seconds Klarion had noticed the infiltration and noticing that Red Arrow, Red Tornado, and Black Canary were no longer under their control. The rest of the mind controlled leaguers took them down. Klarion and Savage discussed the antidote and getting rid of them.

* * *

><p>Icy then felt the room dissolve and her cat disappear and the other door was there. The red one was there and she opened it. She looked in the mirror and found herself with longer hair. She seemed older but none the less still young because Robin was still young. And then she found herself with another one. Wait this Robin was different and the other Robin had changed from kid to man.<p>

Then she felt tears on her cheeks as they lowered the casket.

"I should have been there. I-"

"It wasn't your fault." Bruce said. "It's mine."

* * *

><p>Icy held back Nightwing as Batman explained his new protégé.<p>

"How can you risk losing another Robin? After Jason how can you even think of having another child join?"

* * *

><p>The room drew a blank before Dick spattered some color in. "Needs a touch of blue for you to remind you of me."<p>

* * *

><p>Wally leaned her against the wall and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know this is wrong but I've always wanted to know." He brushed his lips over hers.<p>

* * *

><p>Another change occurred. She found herself in another coma. She could hear the voices.<p>

"This is your entire fault. I told you that this could happen. First you kill my girlfriend and then Mt. Justice explodes and then to save your life Icy uses her powers to push you and the rest of the team to the water while she feels the impact of the explosion. This wasn't supposed to happen. "

"I know I didn't calculate this."

"Dick, do you hear yourself? She's in a coma and Artemis is still with Aqualad. She's in danger also."

"It's funny how you just mentioned Artemis after Icy. You always did love her more than Artemis."

* * *

><p>Aqualad, Rocket, Miss Martian were waiting near the nearest Zeta Beam ready with the vaccine for Icon, Dr. Fate and Captain Marvel. Miss Martian was able to inject Dr. Fate before being blasted by Icon while Rocket injected him. Zatanna was able to mutter a spell to have Captain Marvel say Shazam and turn back to Billy.<p>

Robin and Super Boy scoped out the territory. Telepathically they were able to communicate.

"Alright it seems that the team has been able to cure the Atom, Icon, Captain Marvel, Dr. Fate, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Captain Marvel, and Captain Atom." Robin said.

"Then that means one Green Lantern was taken down by Black Canary leaving only Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, one Green Lantern and Superman left. How can we take them down and cure them?" Superboy questioned.

"I have a plan. Icy is unknown at least from Klarion's detection. Whatever magic he performed caused a disruption between Icy and her home planet. She can get Wolf and Sphere inside and manage to take down at least Hawkwoman and Green Lantern." Robin explained. "I'm sending her the plan and hopefully she can."

Black eyes stared into the bioship while she stirred in the chair. She felt a vibe from the watch she had on she opened it up and saw the plans Robin had sent. She pulled her hood before whistling; Wolf and Sphere were at her side. The bioship opened and she along with Wolf and Sphere landed into the Watchtower. They walked into the hallway and were attacked immediately. Green came into her vision and she felt a hard piece of weapon hit her ribs.

* * *

><p>Young Injustice watched in disgust as they saw the various pictures of videos of the returned Team Justice. Kid Flash and the Flash were still locked up.<p>

"I see they're back, Zatanna." Aqualad hissed. "Your little spell didn't work."

Zatanna had a scowl on her face. How did they come back?

"Well, I see that maybe we don't need a change in roster." Aquaman commented. He saw the team almost prepare to kill each other.

"A minor setback, but Icy seems to be still gone." Hawkgirl said.

"Well it's only one kid and the rest are back. We can now just send the kids back to schedule." Wonder Woman said. "We're in the clear, the kids are back minus one but what can they prove? We'll just have to move along."

The others agreed. "Unfortunately we'll just have to keep the flashes here; we can't afford to lose them. I'd rather kill them but we do need them for the plan." Batman said with a dark look. The others smirked and cackled.

* * *

><p>"Alright she's in." Robin looked at his watch. The blue dot blinked while Icy dodged Hawkwoman. Wolf and Sphere were taking on the Green Lantern.<p>

"Then why is she moving around in circles."

"She's been spotted but no worries. We have bigger things to deal with."

* * *

><p>Icy was able to freeze Hawkwoman while Wolf and Sphere managed to hold down Green Lantern. Icy flipped and threw the smoke bomb but Hawkwoman used her wings to clear the smoke beam. Hawkwoman grabbed her but then Icy saw Billy jump in to push her into safety. Hawkwoman flew to another location with Green Lantern.<p>

"Billy why aren't you?" Icy asked rubbing her ribs. They weren't cracked but it hurt.

"I'm not affected by mind control as a kid but you might want to inject me anyway." He pointed towards her hand. She nodded while Billy said,"Shazam!" Wolf held him down while she gave him the vaccine. He passed out while she picked him up and found somewhere safe to place before she headed towards the team.

Artemis and Kid Flash hung onto each as Kaldur opened the door to space allowing for the mind controlled superheroes to be knocked out. They were quickly subdued by KF with the antidote.

* * *

><p>"So you dated Wally, the traitor, how smart, Artemis?"<p>

"Well at least I know when my targets are gone. I make sure of that. I told you we should have killed them!" Artemis said.

"It would have worked and I hate getting blood on my hands!"

"Well you don't mind Robin's do you? Face it, Zatanna, you're weak. You allowed Robin's feelings affect the job. He's the only one who wants them alive. Without Robin you were strong and now-"Artemis held her nose. Zatanna had actually thrown a punch at her.

"You bitch! I know how to keep my man! I'm not a whore like you! I don't have to sleep with everyone!"

"Fuck off, witch! Don't hurt my girl!" Red Arrow was in front of Artemis ready to aim at Zatanna with an arrow.

The group of teenage villains snarled at each other ready to kill. Zatanna muttered a quick spell to disappear and reappear to grab Artemis' neck. Hell broke out once that was said. People were beginning to fight each other. Arrows were shot. Water was used. Punches were thrown along with kicks.

Using the distraction, Kid Flash and Flash were able to escape with the help of Zoom and Kid Zoom.

"So was this planned?" Flash asked. Blurs or red and yellow were seen in the night.

"The rescue, yes but no for the whole every one for their selves fight." Zoom explained.

Kid Flash and Kid Zoom sped by each other. "I saved you so you need to save Icy."

"Fine but just to let you know I don't work well with slowpokes." Kid Flash grinned while Kid Zoom grunted.

* * *

><p>Robin and Batman went towards their hover car. "We'll be working alone from now on."<p>

"I see." Robin muttered.

* * *

><p>Wolf, Sphere, and Icy headed towards the team to give back up. She saw the team ready to go against their superiors. Icy nodded to Wolf and Sphere and proceeded. Wolf jumped onto Hawkwoman while Robin injected the antidote. Robin was about to be caught by Wonder Woman until Rocket used her powers. Robin headed towards Sphere who captured Green Lantern. Then Rocket was almost jumped by Batman but Robin saw and warned her. It was time for mentor to take on protégé.<p>

Superboy took the punch from Superman and Sphere and Wolf tried to knock out Superman in order for Superboy to take him. Miss Martian managed to subdue her uncle in her White Martian form. She was successful but Superman punched her. Superboy growled and tackled Superman.

Robin dodged the moves kicks and tried to take him down but failed. Robin and Superboy agreed for plan B where as Superman and Batman glided, Superboy would throw Robin into the air. Robin would take Batman down and manage to inject the formula. Superboy grabbed Superman in order to be effected by green kryptonite that Icy brought.

Rocket held Wonder Woman down as Miss Martian flew down. They decided to do the same thing they did to Black Canary. Rocket let the shield down in order for Miss Martian to subdue her mind. Icy placed the antidote into her neck. She passed out.

The team gathered along with Icy. She nudged Kid Flash towards Artemis. Red Rocket congratulated them before the intercom came on congratulating them New Year's was here. Icy sighed as she watched the team was intimate. Kid Flash gulped a little before hoisting Artemis into her arms and kissing her. Robin was taken back but fell into the kiss Zatanna gave him. Rocket gave Aqualad a peck. Icy walked towards the medical bay where she thought Billy was.

* * *

><p>"So Happy New Year's?"<p>

"Happy New Years, kid." Icy pecked Billy. He blushed while she laughed.

At the conference table Roy questioned his life but came to the conclusion that he needed to find the real Speedy. They concluded that sixteen hours were gone and they had no idea where they went.

Kid Zoom starred at the online map Red Hood gave him. He saw that ice blue dot was Icy and that there was only one chance to get Icy. It was risky but a job for him and Kid Flash. Along with their older speedsters, they had enough time and power to figure out how to get Icy.

Icy sat in medical bay waiting for Batman and Robin to be done. Billy had gone home while Artemis had left along with Rocket and Zatanna. It was a tiring day. She yawned a bit and felt herself falling again into darkness. The red aura began to cover her body.


	12. Chapter 12

There are two endings. If you wanted Icy to go home this is the one and if you wanted Icy to stay with the Young Justice, read the next chapter. To clarify I will do a sequel to both endings. They will have a time skip. Warning! There will be a time skip. I still haven't figured out what to call the sequel to this particular storyline in which Icy went home. If you want Icy to stay than continue reading this story. After chapter thirteen, I will continue the storyline but there will be a time skip. Warning time skip!

* * *

><p>As the red aura began to cover Icy, Kid Flash had walked into the room with Robin.<p>

"K.F. the bat cave is Icy!" They both quickly ran to her side and tried to figure it out before she disappeared. Kid Flash went to get help. Robin grabbed her and tried to wake her up. "Wake up! Come on! What's going on?"

"Alright, you guys, Klarion's aura can only last for so long in order for us to find her. The coordinates are set. Me and Flash are going to warm up the new machine enough for you two get her and bring her back. There's only one thing; Kalrion senses that Icy connection with our world is shortening by the second; He believes that his half there has caused some kind of break for Icy. You guys have to get there in time or else Icy won't be able to go home." Zoom explained and typed in the codes for the machine.

Kid Flash and Kid Zoom nodded. They only had one chance to do this.

Flash and Zoom would stay behind to power up the machine so the portal wouldn't close. KZ and Kid Flash had to only on each other to get home.

* * *

><p>Damian waited in the room with the Team Justice team. He hated that he had to be here. So much for being well respected, and his team-mates, this was incorrigible. The buffoons believed that today was for him and the new kid to be initiated to Team Justice. He thought he should happy for this but how can he? Icy was still there and KZ and <em>Kid Flash<em> were out to get her. They had a time limit. Her clock was ticking.

* * *

><p>Icy struggled to pull herself out of this red aura. She could see herself entangled in the magic while Robin was struggling to wake her up. She couldn't but why? The bonds began to get stronger. Her body felt like it was starting to collapse. Her breathes were starting to get shorter and shorter.<p>

Kid Flash got Batman and Flash.

"Icy she's engulfed in some sort of red magic. She can't wake up!"

Batman and Flash headed to the medic room.

They saw that Robin was trying to wake her up.

"Her system seems to be failing." Batman had hooked up to a machine. "The red aura must have been Klarion's doing with Red Arrow. Whatever they injected her with must be causing this disruption within in her body. "

Flash and Kid Flash were suddenly thrown to the wall. A portal had opened.

* * *

><p>"Damian, cheer up!" Pyro said. "This is totally what you wanted!"<p>

Damian scowled.

"Now, now I'm sure Damian is excited. He just really wants Kid Zoom here." Vortex explained.

Catgirl snickered. "Where is Zoom Jr.? There's food and he's not here to eat it."

Damian only growled even more. _Idiots! _

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and Kid Zoom had made it. Their mentors were gave them a boost.<p>

They panted and looked around. "Icy!" KZ yelled and rushed to her.

Robin and KF saw him. "Kid Zoom! How are you even here?"

"Built a new machine and powered it up with four speedsters." Kid Zoom explained.

"We did and we have to hurry." Kid Flash from the other universe said. "We only a few more minutes to take Icy back before her bond with our world breaks."

"What?" KF said and looked at his twin.

Batman unhooked Icy and get her an antidote to counter Klarion's. "He means that because of the injection, the magic keeping her here is causing a disruption. Icy's molecular structure is becoming instable. It's trying to figure out where she belongs. Now she's fine but we have to get her home before it's too late."

KZ and Kid Flash nodded. The red aura was beginning to disappear.

Icy had woken up. "KZ? Kid Flash?"

"No time, we have to get home now!" KZ grabbed her and placed her on his back. "Kid Flash, we have to go!"

The boy nodded and took off with KZ.

Robin and Kid Flash watched as the portal began to close. _Goodbye Icy._

She clung onto the KZ to make sure she didn't fall. Kid Flash sped up to catch up to her. "Don't worry, beautiful, we're going home."

The three sped through time and space before they had crashed back into their home unfortunately they sped to another place and zetaed by accident.

The gang was taking pictures when they heard the system.

"Incoming. Kid Zoom. 001A. Icy. 001B. Unknown person. Alert! Unknown! Danger!"

Vortex and the gang looked at the port where they saw Kid Zoom with Icy on his back and Kid Flash.

The gang had gotten ready to attack.

"STOP!" It was Luthor."Do not attack the enemy of our enemy."

They halted.

"Yes, it appears that Kid Flash was working with us along with Flash." Catwoman meowed and held down her protégé.

"So you're saying she's been there instead of here on a mission!" Catgirl grinded her teeth.

KZ nodded while their mentors nodded. "We didn't want to alarm you guys! Well they didn't. Kid Flash helped too and it turns out they were undercover."

Icy nodded and saw Damian in the corner of her eye. She walked to him.

"Damian-" Icy then stopped because he hugged her.

"Don't ever leave me with these idiots ever again! Or I'll make sure you stay by me forever!" He threatened.

She sighed. "I promise. They are too slow sometimes."She patted his head and hugged him back.

The team was still fighting with their mentors over the secret.

"We would have totally not overreacted!" Pyro said.

"Yeah, mom!" Poison said.

Kid Flash sat near Flash. "Do I have to work with them?"

"Well if you want to still use your powers, yes. At least for a few weeks you do."

Icy was home and safe and sound. It may have been hectic with her team but it was home.

* * *

><p>2015 May 18<p>

Four years later, surprisingly Damian, Richard, Wally and Zane were sitting together as companions. Only because Nicole asked them to not fight, they didn't. The Frosts were there only in a different part of the arena. They quickly had to leave because of league business.

"I am proud to announce that Nicole-"

They clapped and Zane held the camera.

Nicole walked down the graduation staircase with her diploma in hand.

She had finally finished her masters in Gotham. She waved at the camera and then with her classmates threw their hats in the air.

Damian had scowled at the camera and pushed it away but not before getting a picture taken.

"Seriously, cheer up. She graduated; it's not like she's leaving us." Zane said.

Damian rolled his eyes straightened out his hair. "Right, well it would be great if she wasn't moving out of the base."

"Well she does have to considering; Wayne enterprise hired her in Gotham. Besides you couldn't have expected her to stay forever. I know I didn't."

"Yeah right, you moved out once you heard that Vortex and Catgirl were cooking food."

"Well besides that, I mean you aren't going to stay at home with your mom and grandfather? I mean you're going to college."

"Hmm, I suppose so but it's hard to find the lifestyle I need in this city."

Richard smirked. "Well you could move in with me and Nicky?"

"What did you say?"

"He kids." Wally defended him. "Nicky is going to be staying at her old apartment. Dick happens to staying in the adjoining room. It turned into a loft so she decided to stay there."

"Well then- I-"Damian looked at his watch and sighed. "I don't have time for this." He left and Zane followed him.

Nicole hugged some friends before walking to Wally and Dick and they left for the apartment.

Once inside Wally pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back. Wally and she were dating secretly; of course Dick knew. They weren't very public because of Tigress, Damian, Zane, etc. She even moved because she was tired of everyone coddling her on Team Justice. Kid Flash and Robin now Nightwing were on the said team but still were considered outsiders.

"Wally I thought you had to go home. Isn't your uncle going to worry?"

"No he isn't and Dick needs to learn." Wally implied because he knew how much Dick was so innocent.

She sighed. "Dick learns enough from the moaning coming from my room."

"I don't know why we have to wait until I turn eighteen." Dick sighed from underneath his glasses and hugged her. He really wanted to love her too in more ways than one.

Its bad enough Wally's younger than me but Dick you're like three or four years younger than me. It's feels so illegal."

He pouted."It was until December."

She sighed. "You're seriously going to be the death of me, you two."

Wally and Dick laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

As the red aura began to cover Icy, Kid Flash had walked into the room with Robin.

"K.F. the bat cave is-Icy!" They both quickly ran to her side. They saw that she was covered in the red aura. Kid Flash went to get help. Robin grabbed her and tried to wake her up. "Wake up! Come on! What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guys, Klarion's aura can only last for so long in order for us to find her. The coordinates are set. Me and Flash are going to warm up the new machine enough for you two get her and bring her back. There's only one thing; Kalrion senses that Icy connection with our world is shortening by the second; He believes that his half there has caused some kind of break for Icy. You guys have to get there in time or else Icy won't be able to go home." Zoom explained and typed in the codes for the machine.<p>

Kid Flash and Kid Zoom nodded. They only had one chance to do this.

Flash and Zoom would stay behind to power up the machine so the portal wouldn't close. KZ and Kid Flash had to only on each other to get home.

* * *

><p>Damian waited in the room with the Team Justice team. He hated that he had to be here. So much for being well respected, and his team-mates, this was incorrigible. The buffoons believed that today was for him and the new kid to be initiated to Team Justice. He thought he should happy for this but how can he? Icy was still there and KZ and <em>Kid Flash<em> were out to get her. They had a time limit. Her clock was ticking.

* * *

><p>Icy struggled to pull herself out of this red aura. She could see herself entangled in the magic while Robin was struggling to wake her up. She couldn't but why? The bonds began to get stronger. Her body felt like it was starting to collapse. Her breathes were starting to get shorter and shorter.<p>

Kid Flash got Batman and Flash.

"Icy she's engulfed in some sort of red magic. She can't wake up!"

Batman and Flash headed to the medic room.

They saw that Robin was trying to wake her up.

"Her system seems to be failing." Batman had hooked up to a machine. "The red aura must have been Klarion's doing with Red Arrow. Whatever they injected her with must be causing this disruption within in her body. "

Flash and Kid Flash were suddenly thrown to the wall. The portal began to open but then had stopped.

* * *

><p>"Damian, cheer up!" Pyro said. "This is totally what you wanted!"<p>

Damian scowled.

"Now, now I'm sure Damian is excited. He just really wants Kid Zoom here." Vortex explained.

Catgirl snickered. "Where is Zoom Jr.? There's food and he's not here to eat it."

Damian only growled even more. _Idiots! _

Before Damian could make a snarky remark, the team was called into alert.

"Everyone Young Injustice is at the Zoom museum!" Red Hood alerted the team.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash and KZ looked at each other and found themselves suddenly sucked right back but they fought the pressure and began running even faster.<p>

They trudged through the struggle and pried the portal open.

In their haste, Icy was given the antidote but the time was ticking. The red aura disappeared and her memories came back. Batman and Robin helped her to the portal. Flash and Kid Flash tried to get the portal open.

Icy looked Kid Flash and KZ and told them, "Hurry!"

"We're trying." KZ pulled even more but then his foot slipped. He held onto Kid Flash.

"The portal is getting smaller and Icy's connection with your world is slipping." Batman said and took out his special ray.

Kid Flash from the other universe said. "We only a few more minutes to take Icy back before her bond with our world breaks."

"What?" KF said and looked at his twin.

"He means that because of the injection, the magic keeping her here is causing a disruption. Icy's molecular structure is becoming instable. It's trying to figure out where she belongs. Now she's fine but we have to get her home before it's too late." He blasted the ray but then time had run out.

Icy held out her hand but then as went into the portal, she gasped as the molecules were beginning to disperse.

KF pulled her back and her hand pulled back together.

"She's stuck isn't she?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm afraid she is. She leaves this world than she disappears. She has to stay." Batman said.

Kid Zoom looked at Icy."I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And Kid Flash it isn't yours either. Tell the others goodbye and Icicle Jr. It's not his either. Tell Robin I loved him and that I know he'll do the right thing. Damian will be fine without me. Kid Zoom, you're my best friend and I love you. I'm sorry but goodbye." Icy finished.

The pull got stronger and then Kid Flash and Kid Zoom were being pulled back into their world.

"ICY!"

* * *

><p>Damian suddenly felt his heart tighten and then he saw that KZ and Kid Flash had crashed into the museum. Young Injustice had just left.<p>

KZ was in tears. He knew that they had failed.

"Kid Flash!"

"Kid Zoom!"

The speedsters had grabbed the kids.

"It was nothing we could do." They were ambushed by the Injustice team excluding Robin. Aqualad had short circuited the power. There was a power shortage from the generator and that time was lost to power it up.

Kid Zoom wept into Zoom's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"Icy is going to be okay right?" Kid Flash asked.<p>

Robin nodded. "Batman is just doing tests on her. It appears she's here to stay."

"Well that's kind of unexpected."

"Yeah, if only they had more time."

* * *

><p>2015 May 18<p>

A few years later Nicole got ready to walk the state.

"Nicole-"

Applause was heard from the arena. Alfred took out his recorder to record the moment. Dick, Tim and Bruce were in the audience watching Nicole walk down the arena; she graduated from Gotham.

Bruce was quite proud to have one of his children graduating from college. He hoped that Dick would follow in her footsteps. From his recent move to outside the manor, he wasn't sure if Dick was going to college.

After the incident, she was taken under his wing. While she wasn't a bat, he cared for her well being. After Jason, he was more careful. He had too. He was responsible for a few lives besides his own. Dick was grown but that didn't mean anything. Barbara was determined but her father was commissioner and one of his oldest allies. Tim was the youngest and after Jason he had to be more careful. Nicole was offered the batgirl position but she declined. She was still someone he watched out for.

Bruce saw that Dick clapped and so did Tim.

Tim was his new protégé and he remembered the protest from Dick.

_It was the year 2014 when Nicole was in college and Richard was finishing up high school. _

_Icy and Nightwing had just come back to the batcave from an intense mission in Star City. _

_They had both noticed the training equipment with Tim. Tim was new to their family. Bruce had recently adopted him and the kid was smart enough to figure out Bruce as Batman and Dick as Nightwing. He learned Icy was Nicky from walking on her changing. Of course Nightwing didn't mind Tim training here and then but he did mind Tim going out on patrol. _

"_What is that?" Nightwing pointed at a very new Robin outfit laying out on a manikin. _

"_It's Tim's."_

"_What?"_

_Icy held back Nightwing as Batman explained his new protégé._

"_Tim will be going on patrol as a trial test before he starts training as Robin. He won't officially be Robin until a few years."_

"_How can you risk losing another Robin? After Jason how can you even think of having another child join?" Icy tightened the grip on Nightwing's shoulder blades._

"_Nightwing please just listen to him." Icy pleaded. "It's not Batman but Tim. Tim wants to be Robin. He isn't being pressured into anything."_

"_Alright we should just all listen to kids who want to fight criminals and end up in difficult situations. He could die just like Jason."_

"_Jason died trying to save someone." Bruce said. "He did what Icy would do or I would do. He did what you would do."_

_Nightwing just left the cave. _

Tim was still in the works of training but he was more serious than ever. He hated to admit it but she was right that Tim would be the kid to be next in line. He asked her for her opinion after Dick left.

"_Tim's in bed. Dick is somewhere in Gotham patrolling. He's still trying to cool off." Nicky said. _

_Dinner had been served and Nicole helped Tim with some homework. Bruce was in the study going over some papers. Alfred was off writing. _

_She sat down while looking at the picture of Jason._

"_Do you think I'm making a mistake?" Bruce surprised her. "With Tim, do you think I'm wrong for allowing him to be the next in line? Maybe there shouldn't be any more Robins after Jason." Bruce said looking intensely at Nicole._

_Nicole only stared at him and then at Jason's picture. "What happened to Jason was terrible and the fact that he did die because of the Joker makes it even worse. We never saw it coming with Jason especially since both Nightwing and I were on other missions. One of us was supposed to go with you. Jason wasn't supposed to go on that mission but he did. Bruce, Jason always knew that there was the chance that something could happen. He always talked to me whenever he felt like he couldn't talk to you or Dick. You know he always wanted your approval and Dick's. He wanted to be just like Dick. He wanted you to be proud of him."_

"_I was and Jason died because of me."_

"_No he died because of the Joker. He died trying to be a hero. He died as a good person. Jason wanted the Robin mantel and he worked hard for it because every Batman needs a Robin."_

"_What about Tim? Maybe he needs another future as someone and not Robin."_

"_Bruce you'll always need a Robin. Tim is a good kid and he's determined to be Robin with or without your help. You need to be there for him. Dick will get over it and Jason would want you to move on."_

"_I know but the Joker-"_

"_He needs to pay but you'll be betraying in what we believe in. We don't believe in covering our hands in blood."_

"_Nicole where are you going?" Bruce asked as she started to leave._

_She looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to find Dick and talk to him. You need to think about this."_

"Hey Nicky, congrats!" The ginger hugged her. "I'll see you later." She winked.

Barbara had greeted Nicole before she left with her father. She walked to the limo and they drove to the manor.

"So I'm assuming you will be on your own also." Bruce said and she nodded. "Well just know I'll be here with Aldred."

"Thanks, Bruce. I am looking for new ones in Gotham. I am working for you."

"Yes you are. You've earned it."

She smiled. Years ago when KZ and Kid Flash had left, she had continued to stay at the Wayne manor even though she said that she hadn't minded staying at Mount Justice. Bruce insisted that she stay there for the remainder of high school and college. She did but now she was moving out. Dick had already moved out. It was rather impulsively because he was still well Dick. He seemed quite distant but she figured because of Jason. She couldn't believe that it happened. That kid was a part of her life and now he wasn't. She never knew why it happened but now she knew why the Bat family in her old world turned to crime. She just hoped that this one wouldn't fall apart.

They were going to go home to eat and celebrate with the immediate Bat family. Only thing she just wished Dick was here. Dick wasn't even coming to the Wayne manor to celebrate. Tim was though and he was too cute. She loved the kid and would hate anything to happen to him. Though she thought someone else was there in the audience.

Wally zetaed back to Mount Justice and found Dick there with his sunglasses.

"So I guess you didn't want to sit with us." Dick smirked.

"Guess I didn't." Wally said.

"I figured you would come see her graduate before she left for the real world."

"Yeah I mean I never see her anyway. I'm in California and she's in Gotham."

"And you're with Artemis."

"I know; thanks for reminding me for the 200th time."

Wally had moved out with Artemis and was with her. They had retired and were together. She loved him and he loved her. Dick always reminded him because of the fact that Nicole was still single and he wasn't. Wally always thought Dick was the mature one but now he wasn't. Why would he always remind him that he was taken? He knew it and thought about it every day.

Dick had moved out because she was always there and hormones kicked in. Lately Dick spent more time in the bathroom than with her. So he decided to move out. He needed space. It was stupid that they still cared for Nicole. They had grown up and these feelings were still there.

Tim went undercover to go to Mt. Justice while Nicole just went as herself with her blue skin. She was still Icy but she wasn't either. She spent more time at the batcave than Mt. Justice for various reasons. It was still weird without Artemis and Wally. Wally, that made her feel something. She liked him a lot when she was younger but now it was weird. Wally was with Artemis the love of his life. She just didn't understand why all these years she wondered if Wally even felt that way. There was no way.

Now she even loved her so called little brother more. Dick who was so petite and small grew into a muscular male. It was rather hard not to look at him but she did. He was just not her Dick anymore. He was now Nightwing. He stopped butchering the words and was more serious than ever. Maybe because he was now team leader and he grew up. It was painful to see that she was losing him.

Young Justice was her second home and the team knew she was Icy but grew to know her as Nicky. She still was in her power form but Nicky felt more comfy. She felt closer to Conner and M'gann than the others. They were the power couple but lately they seemed so different. She just didn't know anymore.

Robin looked at her and she sighed. They had been recognized and then heard the "Surprise!"

Confetti covered her body. It reminded her of that day with Team Justice.

"Congratulations to Nicky!" Her Martian friend said. She looked up to see a few of the team's members: Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Conner, Mal, Garfield, Batgirl and Wolf. Some were still on missions.

She laughed and put on the hat that Garfield gave her.

"I know; I'm done with school. Where is Nightwing?" She asked. Nightwing said he was here.

"I don't know. I think he's with Wally in the training room." Conner said.

"Just get started you guys, I'll get them." Nicky said and walked.

She heard the clash and the door swerved. "Alright, you two, stop putting each other in a headlock."

She pried them off each other. "Seriously stop! I'm sick of this! You two are the best of friends. Whatever is causing this has to stop. Really it has to."

"I'm getting food." Wally ran to the others.

"You should tell me what's wrong." She sat down to him."Wally and you are best friends and suddenly over the time you two have been at each other's throats."

Cake was served.

"You're so old!" Garfield said. "Ow!"

"Garfield." Megan scolded him.

Nicky giggled," I am old. Soon I'm going to be with the big leagues."

"Justice League? You took up their offer?" Rocket asked.

She shook her head. "No I'm not ready for that. Besides most of the world doesn't know I exist. I enjoy my time here."

Dick opened the door and carried Nicky to his bedroom.

"You're too drunk." He muffled. He found her at a bar with Selina drunk. It seemed that she wanted to give her a great celebration too.

"No I'm not. I'm just tired." She pinched his cheeks. "You're so cute and hot."

He shook his head and made sure to find some clothes for her to wear. "Here wear this." He tossed it to her while he went to the bathroom to change. _Why did she get drunk? Good thing Bruce knew she was going to be with me. She probably wouldn't have made it back._

He came out to see her passed out with only her bra and panties on. He groaned. "I don't want to take another shower." He pulled the sheet cover on her hoping she wouldn't be too cold.

He got into bed and just held her. "You just don't know how much trouble you cause. You're a little trouble maker."


	14. Chapter 14

BEEP. BEEP.

"Good Morning Gotham! Today's weather consists of wind and showers. Be careful of the ice while going to school or work! We're going to have a word with our sponsors!"

Nicole opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around her bedroom. Dick and Wally painted it for her while her arm was broken from a mission.

_Dick spattered some color in. "Needs a touch of blue for you to remind you of me."_

_She hadn't really chosen a color for her room and it seemed that both Wally and Dick had different opinions. Dick had brought in some blue and Wally had got some green paint. _

"_I'm pretty sure she wants green as a color not blue. Your old room was light green right?" Wally asked. _

_She nodded. _

"_See so why mess with the old?" Wally asked splattering some green paint onto the walls._

"_Maybe she wants something new, Wally." Dick argued and slotted more blue against the wall. _

_Nicky started regretting taking up their offer to paint her loft. M'gann and Conner were acting weird so asking them was going to be really weird. Garfield had some work to finish and Tim was busy with school. Dick had found out from Tim she needed help and Wally found out because he came over for a sandwich last week. _

_Dick and Wally began splattering paint all over the walls. The once blank wall was now covered in blue and green spots. "Guys stop! It looks good."_

She ended up enjoying the different colors. Dick was blue and Wally was green. They reminded her of their eyes.

Nicole stirred in her bed, the alarm was beeping and then she pressed a button. She wired all the controls to one remote. She was lazy so this was helpful. She got in the shower and made sure to stop by the kitchen start her breakfast. Her dark hair was pretty long when she brushed it. Over time she grew it longer. It seemed like one of the few things she could control. Although she seriously needed to get it trimmed; her hair was full of split ends. She hadn't found any time considering who had time for hair when you were patrolling Gotham and the world.

Richard stirred in his bed and stared at the picture that he took with Nicole at his graduation.

"_Richard!" She jumped on him and hugged him. He had grown so much that she was now looking up to him. "You've graduated!"_

"_I know and Barbara!" _

_Barbara had snapped a picture of Nicky on top of him with a V formation and him with his hair messed up. _

He loved that picture. He got it from Nicky on his birthday. His birthday was okay with the mission and the kisses. Icy had to leave with Batman but it was a good day. Wally and Artemis gave him a greeting and Bette. He wondered if she ever figured it out yet. Bette was cute but still he longed for another elder woman.

He thought that going out with Zatanna was good but it just wasn't what he expected. Barbara was such an older sister that when they went on that one date, their kiss was so awkward. Bette was just another girl he thought was going to rock his world. They all just gave him some satisfaction but not from the one he longed for. He was a terrible person for liking Nicole but he wasn't the only one. Wally liked her and he was sure they both loved her. Wally was worse because he was still with Artemis. Dick was supposed to be her little brother. They both backed off when she started seeing someone called Matt for a few years but they broke up before graduation. He never knew why but Mat was out of the picture. He was single but he developed a reputation and Nicole made it clear of what she thought when she smelled Bette in his apartment.

_Nicky was cleaning his sheets when he got home from the mission. "Nicole, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"_

_She put on the new pair of blue ones. "Cleaning up your mess and Alfred gave me the key."_

"_What mess? It's clean."_

"_Dick we need to talk about you and girls. You're now nineteen and I understand you're old enough to make your own decisions but really I'm disgusted." She pulled out a blonde hair."This is obviously from Bette Kane. She doesn't even know who you are. Did you even wear a condom?"_

_Dick groaned a bit. "I did. The smell can't be that bad."_

"_Dick it always smells like sex in here! Why else would Alfred buy you so much air freshener?" She threw away the hair and re stocked his drawer." At least throw away the trash can full of used condoms and clean your bed sheets." She scolded him. "I also got you a brand new pair of sheets. The old ones smelled like sex."_

She didn't really approve of his playboyism or his choice with one-night stands either. She was fine with him and Zatanna like he was fine with her and that Matt guy. Okay maybe he wasn't really happy with the fact that in college she met some Matt guy. Zatanna and him were together for a while and they were still good friends. He was just more disappointed that Nicky was more interested in older guys than him. She even started seeing Roy at one point and she even went on an undercover date with Hal Jordan. He just didn't understand why Nicky saw him as nothing but her younger brother. Maybe tonight they could talk.

Her reflection in the elevator gave her a clear view of her appearance. Her black pantyhose had a rip after she ran to the bus stop but with some clear nail polish she could fix it. Her hair was pulled into a quick bun and pencil skirt had a bit of a crease in them. The light green blouse matched her green earrings. The shoes were a pain in the ass to run in but it was worth it. They made her look at least three inches taller allowing her to be around five foot seven. Nicky's car was still broke so she was stuck with the bus for now.

"Oh fudge." Nicky saw and heard the people in Gotham screaming for their lives as Poison Icy attacked the citizens.

After a long day at work and changing her suit to fight Poison Ivy before her lunch break, Nicky was ready to relax. She was surprised to see flowers outside her door.

She figured that no one would really remember her birthday so she didn't expect the flowers from Conner. They were Asters. Maybe she really did need to go to Mt. Justice. She felt guilty because she didn't spend time with the team like she did before she started working.

The members were increasing with Blue Beetle joining. She met the kid and he was nice. Wally and Artemis retired and after Aquagirl and Robin, the team needed new members. She wondered where Aqualad was. He vanished.

Tonight she hoped that Alfred made her favorite. The holidays were here and she hoped that Gothan would stay calm for at least her birthday. She missed her family. She saw Bruce the most at work and Tim and Nightwing were always out with Young Justice. She was doing missions with Batgirl and Wondergirl. Maybe she did need to visit them after she went to the ice skating center.

Even though he broke up with her, Mat was still a good friend. He offered to take her ice skating for her birthday. Mat was five foot seven and was lean with good body muscle. He was so nice and polite. He was quite the musician and enjoyed the classics with Viva la Vida as his favorite. He even opened up for a few bands and was now traveling with VJ A and Goo Goo. After graduation Mat left to become a musician.

She spotted him with brown hair with the blonde in the middle. He still had his hair to his ears and wore his bulky jacket and those military boots. Mat was great. He cared about his friends and her but at the same time he was so distant. Then again she was Icy and often bailed on their dates all the time. It was no wonder they broke up. Anyone would have gotten tired of it, even Mat. The guy was seriously the nicest guy she knew and always put her before him. She was glad he was not burdened by her anymore.

"Hey Nicky." He gave her a hug and made sure to help her put on the skates. "Happy birthday."

She smiled. "Thanks. You know you don't have to stop by in Gotham to do this. I thought you were traveling with your band."

"I am but it doesn't mean that I can't see you while I'm at it. Is Gotham making you happy?"

He took her hand and led her to the ring and helped her to keep her balance. She took his hands and kept herself up. She really didn't want to fall.

"Yeah and I'm sure you're meeting all the girls travelling."

"More like running from them. They're scary." Mat was pretty shy with girls even at age 22. "I'm used to travelling though. It reminds me of the days before life became right."

"Really? I thought you were always here in Gotham." Nicky questioned. To her knowledge Matt was always in Gotham and never left the border to Canada.

"No I meant that maybe we should get ice cream." Mat changed the subject and skated away to the nearest gelato stand. "Mint please and vanilla."

Nicky only ate the ice cream and wondered if Mat was hiding something from.

M'gann only waited for the cake to cool before getting the icing ready. La'gonn attempted several times to eat some but she told him no or else. He backed off.

"Is Nicky even coming?" Wonder Girl asked. "I mean I didn't know her birthday was today. She never mentioned last weekend." She was helping set up the banner.

"I think so." M'gann said. "She usually comes here every year to celebrate with us."

Matt had answered his phone while slipping on his sunglasses. She figured it had something to do with her saying that she swore that his eyes just changed to silver. Maybe it was just the fog that started appearing in the parking lot.

"Looks like I have to go. We have to reschedule a few things due to the fog. Bye Nicky." He kissed her on the lips before a car arrived to pick him up.

She sighed. "Mat is so busy now. What's with the fog though? I better go now before it gets worse."

She headed towards the nearest Zeta beam but then saw heard the glass shatter. She immediately decided to suit up.

Tim walked down to the Batcave.

"Are done with your studies?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah I'm just going to go get Icy at HQ."

"Alright make sure to get home before six to wash up."

Tim put on the Robin suit and then pulled up the cameras and saw that Icy was stuck in fog getting attacked by some new enemy. He pulled out the R- bike.

M'gann had finished icing the cake with Garfield. The place was decorated a bit with gifts around the table. "Is she going to be here soon?"

"Yes she's going to be here with Robin soon."

"Are you sure? I'm hungry."

"She will be here." Conner came in with Wolf and Zatanna.

"I sent her flowers."

"Asters?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah just like Nightwing said."

Dick was supposed to be at the HQ with the team but he just didn't understand what to get Nicky. He still hadn't bought her anything. She didn't really care about the gift but he felt like he should get her something. Tim had bought her a brand new tea cup set. Alfred had found her favorite book series. Bruce was getting her a new car considering her old one was broken. He just didn't know what to get her. He only found himself walking the streets of Gotham.

"Dick you mind helping with a kitten?" He looked to see Selina through the fog.

Robin took the boa staff in order to hit the target. Icy took out her whip to eletracute him. They held him down in order for the fog to clear up. He made sure to capture the guy before helping Icy with the authorities. They saw the police capture the man and left for the island.

Icy and Robin arrived again and saw that they were suddenly covered in confetti and saw the gang without Lagoon boy or whatever. She still wasn't alright that Conner and M'gann weren't together. Everyone was there. Even Artemis and Wally were there. Mal, Raquel, Karen, Zatanna, Garfield, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Jaime, Nightwing, Wolf, Sphere, and M'gann were there. It was welcoming to see everyone together. Old and new members were here except for a few.

After blowing out the candles slices of cake were passed out. Nicky opened up a few gifts from her friends. "M'gann, how did you find this?" It was a frame with a picture of her old team, Team Justice.

"I remember we took it a picture and just blew it up. Consider it from both me and L'gann. He's in Atlantis with Aquaman. They had a meeting." M'gann said. Icy hugged her. "I love it."

"Here open mine! It's from the guys!" Logan said and passed her a box. Mal and Jaime just groaned.

She opened it and saw the poster. "Nice you guys!" It was a picture of Matt. _If they only knew that Matt had given her a personally signed one that she kept in her room. _"Thanks you guys!"

Wolf gave her a bone while everyone else had given her more practical gifts. Zatanna gave her a new toxin for her split ends. She continued to open them and soon she grew tired and decided to have nostalgia.

She looked to the holograms for Aquagirl and Robin.

"You miss them huh?"

"Wally, why aren't you eating? M'gann made a lot of my favorites including yours."

"Couldn't eat while you were here."

"You couldn't eat. Wally, you're such a liar."

"You got me!" Wally laughed. "I just wanted you to have this."

Nicky looked at him. "I thought you and Artemis got me the lotion set."

"No that was just Artemis but I got you something special." He held out a box. "Don't open it until later."

"Alright thank you Wally." She gave him a peck. "I'd better go. It's getting late and I'm sure some people have mid terms tomorrow."

Everyone began leaving by Zeta. Icy said her goodbyes and kissed Conner before leaving. He flushed a little. Robin and Nightwing carried her stuff.

Nicky sighed in satisfaction from her birthday dinner. With M'gann's cooking and Alfred's she was so full.

Bruce had given her a new car and she was so excited to drive once the holidays were over. She was off work for the next two weeks. Thank you Bruce!

Alfred had found her favorite books. It brought back good memories and she was staying here for the next few days. Alfred insisted. The fog had still not let up and she was in no condition to drive. She was somewhat intoxicated.

Tim insisted in brewing up some tea for her using the brand new tea set he got you. It was some good tea to drink with some cake. She smiled. For once in a long time, things were going well.

Richard knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nicky had changed into an old nightgown. "I see you're still awake."

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep with him."He took out a kitten from behind. "I know how much you missed your old cat so I thought this would make you happy."

"Dick he's so perfect." The kitten was grey with blue eyes and rubbed its head against her stomach. "Thank you and I'm sorry for patronizing you about her."

"It's alright. I just want you to know that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult." His hand was on her thigh.

She took his hand and kissed him on the lips. "I know you're not a kid anymore. It's just that I don't want to be the one who starts things." She leaned into him and smelled him. "Dick you're a grown man and sometimes I don't know if I can control myself and I don't want Wally hurt."

"Wally is with Artemis." Dick said and pulled her into a hug.

"I know but what about Batman and Robin?"

"They'll be fine."

"Dick ask me when another year passes. When I know you're ready for me and I'm ready for you, ask me. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"Then let's sleep together tonight."

"Alright."

Dick held her and found her asleep already. _I'll wait for you and I hope that things won't get any worse. This New Year seems like it's going to get rough._

Nicky woke up. It was three in the morning. Dick was asleep and the kitten was on top of his stomach sleeping and she remembered the gift Wally gave. She pulled it from underneath the bed and quietly ripped the paper off and opened it. It was a little kitty dressed like Kid Flash. She held it tight. Wally must have known too. This 2016 was going to be rough. Could she really choose between the original boy wonder and the fastest boy alive? One was with one of her closest friends and the other had a hard time keeping it in his pants. This was not going to be easy.


	15. Chapter 15

At Moons Incorporated the New Year Eve party was in full silence as the gunman was stealing the jewels. "Now I'll leave right now. Thanks for allowing me to have such beautiful jewels." The masked villain said and was heading out to the door.

"Those jewels are important! They're for the charity!" A woman called out and the gunman just kicked her.

"Quiet! You'll survive! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you permanently!" The man threatened and then grabbed a child. He cried. "Mommy!"

"My boy!"

"What did I just say? Shut up!"The man threatened and pulled the gun to the child's brain."Just for that I'm taking the kid and you'll get him when you cough up around say two million. It won't be a problem for you, Mrs. Moon. I'm sure your husband of Moon Jewels will be glad to bring me the money. Now see me in an hour with the cash at the park."

The window glass shattered and the gunman almost dropped the gun. "Now what? Did you call the cops?"

"No one called but I'm sure that no one wants to start a new year with kidnapping. Let go of the boy." The blue hooded vigilante said. Her parry winkle blue hair was seen covering her forehead and her goggles were covering her domino mask.

"Sure I will over your dead body." The gun was pointed at her but she quickly snapped her fingers and the gun now covered in ice."You god damn bitch!" The boy was let go and Icy kicked the man to the wall.

"I wasn't asking of course. Now we'll have to start the New Year with a bang." She took out the rest of the hooded gang with her whip and finally froze them.

Icy froze the main villain and returned the jewels to the owners. They welcomed the jewels and the child back. "My son! Thank you Icy!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" The mother kneeled to her child.

"What is it? Did he hurt you?"

"No but can mommy buy her? I like her." He pointed at Icy who jumped out the o land on her feet to disappear from the sight of the spectators. "Icy, I see you're still patrolling by yourself." She looked up to see Catwoman.

She shook her head." Only to see you and hope you're not causing too much trouble."

Catwoman cackled a bit. "Me? I would never cause such trouble; at least not without a cause." She tossed a flash drive to her. Icy caught it with her whip. "You might want to look at that in the near future. It might help you with something and help Batman of course."

"Thanks for the cat." Icy said.

"No problem and tell him I said hi." She jumped off to the fire escape and disappeared. Icy only looked at the sky to see the blast of fireworks going off. Happy New Years, it was a new year and she was sure that this year would be alright, hopefully.

"Miss Nicole, home early tonight?" Alfred welcomed her and took her coat. She finally got off work to see off the Moons who were ready to deal with Wayne Corp after this morning's incident. The paperwork was finished and cute little Warren Moon was adorable and had the brightest blue eyes she ever saw. He seemed quite more amazed with seeing Icy than terrified by the near death experience.

"There wasn't much to do at work. Anyone else home?" She looked at the clock. It was near six.

Coming down the railing was Tim. "Master Tim, what have I said about coming down after I've just waxed the railing?" Tim looked at his pants to see the fresh wax on them.

"Sorry Alfred. Nicole did you hear?"

"What Timmy?" She patted his head while walking up the stairs to wash up and for Tim to change again.

"Today Gamma squad took down-"

* * *

><p>Dinner had ended and Tim and Bruce were out patrolling Gotham. She figured that Bruce was trying to avoid the Selina Kyle question like he always did.<p>

"_Bruce you know I bumped into one of your lady friends." Nicky said while she drank some tea. _

_Bruce merely flipped through his book. "I see. It wasn't another one claiming I owed her child support."_

"_No just Selina. She said hi." Bruce almost dropped his book. _

"_Selina."_

"_Master Bruce, you should invite her to dinner some time soon. I am wondering who she is. Do you like Selina?" Alfred asked and winked at Nicky. _

_Bruce closed his book. "Tim, let's go out to patrol."_

"_The signal's not on though." Tim said. _

"_It doesn't mean that trouble won't come up." Bruce and Tim left the room. Nicole and Alfred laughed a little. _

Alfred was in the study writing again. Dick was in the Batcave working on something. She hoped it was about Kaldur. He had changed since the death of Tula; she died on a mission and it was close to when Kaldur had 'stepped' down and Dick became the team leader. She was worried about him and from sneaking around Kaldur had maybe decided to see his father. He wasn't the only one she was worried about. Conner and M'gann were still awkward with each other. After asking Tim and stopping by bribing Garfield with some brand new comics, she learned the tension between the two. She also learned of the recent alien encounter. Lobo had arrived and seemingly destroyed a fake body of Tseng. They discovered that a small alien was in place instead. Conner wasn't willing to talk either and M'gann was gone with her boyfriend. Lagoon boy was such a jerk in her opinion. Batgirl and Wondergirl were still speaking of what just happened.

It was late considering that dinner started around nine while she waited for Bruce. She wasn't leaving the Wayne Mansion for a few more days. It was comfortable here and in her apartment she wished that sometimes it didn't remind her of Zane or Cameron. They were her friends and were often filled with her old apartment most of the time. Her kitten bit her ankle and she looked up from her notebook. He pushed the flash drive to her. She forgot about the flash drive from Selina. Why did she give it to her? What was so important that Selina was going visiting Gotham for? Why visit Harley and Poison Ivy? What was going on? Maybe they were bitter over the fact the 'Light' had screwed them. She tailed Selina that night after seeing her with Harley and Poison Ivy discussing affairs at a local bar. She thought they were the ones behind the commotion at Moons. They weren't so now there was this flash drive.

The kitten was now tossing around her bed playing his best friend, Kid Flash the kitten. She found it cute that her kitten's best friend was now a stuffed animal. Ace still liked to grab the kitten and pull him to play but the kitten was more interested in Wally's gift. He bit him and played with it. Ace stayed in Bruce's room but occasionally would be there in her room in the middle of the night. It had always been like that. It even happened with Wolf whenever a mission was too long and she stayed with there. So she was used to having Ace in her room now. She guessed he missed her. The dog really cared about his family members. She remembered when Ace wouldn't leave Jason's room after he died. Ace must of have thought that Jason would suddenly come out. He would always wait for him.

"_Ace?" Nicole had just woken up to see that Ace had disappeared again in the middle of the night. Bruce and Dick were out investigating Talia's family. It had just been a few days since they had buried Jason. Alfred had gone to take care of Tim. Tim had just gotten sick the day after Jason's burial. Barbara was patrolling Gotham with her. She wasn't sure what to do since she was sure that Tim was very sure that now was the time to be Robin. Batman was falling apart and so was everyone else in the family._

_Nicole got out of her bed to look for the dog. The funeral was rough and the Young Justice team was still mourning for the loss of Robin. It was hard considering that Jason was rough but still a good a kid. No one expected Robin to die. She opened the door and walked through the hallways. She found him outside the door of Jason's room. Gawd, they still hadn't gone in there at all. They had bought a new suit for the funeral. No one had gone in after Jason's death. Everything was left in its place. It was exactly like how Jason left it before the mission. _

_The dog was laying there and panting. He looked up to her and whined a bit. "Ace, Jason's not coming back." She kneeled to pet him. "Jason's g-gone." The tears had started to run down her face. Ace had licked her face. _

Ace would continue to wait for Jason everyday and to this day he would wait outside his door. Every morning the dog would wait and hope to see the boy come out. Everyone had their own way to grieve. This was just Ace's. She just hoped that this wouldn't happen again but could she really hope for that?

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"

Wally had almost stopped eating. "It's me. Happy New Year."

"Wally, it's like twelve."

"I'm sorry; it's just I really wanted to hear you."

"Yeah I haven't' seen you since the party. Thanks for the cat."

"You're welcome. So what's up?"

"Not much besides saving a kid and some jewels."

"The hero life, I miss helping others."

"Yeah but after Tula and Jason-"

"We're not coming back."

"I know. Good night Wally."

"Good-"Wally didn't finish as she cut off the phone. He sighed. That was awkward.

* * *

><p>January 3, 10:07 AM EST<p>

Nicole turned on the television to see her least favorite person again. Gordon Godfrey. Seriously why did this guy have a show? Why did people even watch him either? He was just an instigator who got paid. It was the first day back on the job and she had to handle some papers at Wayne Corp for Bruce. She was in her office. It seemed that the news of the alien had come out to the public over and over. This was probably on rerun for the last few days.

"See! See! The big alien rips open the phony secretary Tseng and pulls up the little alien. I know what you're saying folks; he's lost it! What this? The eighth billionth time he's run this. But that's because I'm trying to wake you up!" He continued to speak about the recent alien event. She rolled her eyes and finished signing the papers. Then she saw that Cat was trying to interview Zatanna and Rocket but of course there was no comment.

"Did you see that folks? That was league –"This guy was pissing her off. This guy was just trying to pick on the heroes who were with powers. Seriously if this continued than there would be no more heroes. They had their rights to protect themselves because ignorance is bliss especially if Godfrey was an idiot.

"What are they keeping from the real earthlings like us?"

"Recognized Zatanna 25, Rocket 26." Zatanna and Rocket had arrived by Zeta-Beam to the watchtower for a briefing by John Stewart.

"Big guy is Lobo is an intergalactic bounty hunter and extremely dangerous but not likely to return. The little guy is another story. That's a Krolotean and Kroloteans always travel in packs."

"Meaning more of them are on Earth." Batman stated. Martian Manhunter introduced Adam Strange to the heroes.

Adam Strange tells the team of the Kroloteans and the stolen technology. The team learns that League is not welcomed by Rann where six members are wanted criminals. Nightwing decides to volunteer and send Young Justice onto Rann for investigation.

* * *

><p>January 4, 22:54 PM EST<p>

After sweet talking Dick, she assumed that Tim was going to lead tonight. He already did well with Conner and M'gann earlier dealing with that Clay guy. She hoped that tonight their mission wouldn't go off with a bang.

"Batman, where are Robin and Nightwing?" They were at the Batcave looking at the computer. Mal had no work for her on Mt. Justice and she figured Batman had something for her to do.

"They have to search for the Kromoteans."

"I wondered why everyone was gone. I guessed I missed the briefing."

"Someone had to look over Wayne Industries. Are there any-"

"No infiltrations. I just updated the firewalls and decided to change once again the backgrounds over every employee per your request."

"Good."

"Where are you going?"

"It seems that Tim found the home base. We need to go with him."

"What!?" Icy had run to the Bat mobile.

* * *

><p>She and Batman along with everyone the League had arrived to see the flames. Icy could only keep her poker face on. The rest of Young Justice had arrived also. It seemed that Gamma squad had found the Krolotean base. In the water they saw the abductees. Tim had decided to make a big move which was good.<p>

"Dude way to get your feet wet." Nightwing said. Icy put her hand at her hip. He was fine. The explosion just scared her again.

* * *

><p>January 5, 2:55 AM EST<p>

Nightwing had Zetaed to the closest port near his apartment. Robin and Batman had taken the Bat car with Icy.

Robin had gotten out the car and he was pretty tired.

"Bruce, I think that Tim needs some sleep." She powered off and took off her hood and goggles along with the mask."He looks pretty wiped."

"Am not, I'm just a bit tired. "He denied and tried to fight the yawn.

"He can sleep in." Bruce said and took off his cowl. They were walking up the stairs. "You young lady need to call in also."

"Bruce I can manage my job."

"Not in four hours."

"And you can?"

"I can manage. You two need sleep."

Nicole only brushed her teeth before seeing Ace near Jason's room and Tim in bed. Alfred was already asleep and Bruce finally hit his head towards his pillow. The kitten was somewhat sleeping. He was on top of the Kid Flash. She went to bed. The bang wasn't so bad but it was still scary to see the flames. Those flames just were a reminder of how she failed Jason.

_Icy was with Kid Flash handling some business. _

"_You sure she's okay with you doing this?"_

"_Yeah I mean it's for the good of mankind."_

_They were taking care of delivering a kid to the hospital. He was in need of a blood transfusion. She was keeping his new heart salvageable. She and Kid Flash were in the hospital and waited for the success the transfusion. They had found the hospital with the right blood type but the_ _heart was still in Central. It took some time because the Zeta beam was in use for the child and the heart needed to be here fast. She had called the only person she knew, Wally. Wally was there to pick it up and now they were just waiting._

_Nightwing had another mission in Atlanta to take care of some hostages. _

_Batman and Robin (Jason Todd) were off on another mission. They were supposed to go because Jason had just learned about his mother. It wasn't safe because Jason was still determined to find her and leaving him alone wasn't an option. _

_She found out that the transfusion was successful but then got a message from Nightwing. _

"_KF take me to-"_

_They had reached the area and had seen the place in flames. The flames were from the Joker who had kidnapped Robin and beat him before setting off the bomb. Batman was coming out from the flames and saw bloody body of Jason. _

"_No Jason!" KF had held her back. Nightwing had just arrived to see her breaking down. "It's my fault; he wasn't supposed to go. I should have gone instead."_

"_Icy it's not your fault but mine." Batman admitted. _

From that day she couldn't go a moment without remembering Jason. Tim, she gave him permission to be Robin. What if something happened to him? What would she do? She couldn't bear losing him. She had already failed Jason; she couldn't fail Tim.


	16. Chapter 16

Nicky stared at the night sky. Conner, M'gann, and Garfield were off on another planet together with Adam Strange. She had not seen them off as planned due to the big splash with team Gama. That was not going to be asterous. Things were bad when they broke up and got worse when she dated Lagoon boy. Now they and Garfield were off together on a mission with only the three of them. She never understood why they broke up out of nowhere. Conner loved her and M'gann loved him. Garfield even tried various times to remind them of the good times. She tried talking to M'gann and she just pulled the it's different now card. Conner just said that they were too different. She just didn't understand. Conner couldn't age and M'gann barely aged. She brought out Conner within him but M'gann was very powerful. Her powers five years ago were good and now she was powerful. She was stronger than her uncle. She knew that but Conner seemed more concerned of her powers. She rarely worked with M'gann anymore because apparently her powers gave M'gann a brain freeze sometimes. It was a joke but Conner wasn't laughing. Conner was withholding something from her. A moment between must have finally caused the break up. She just didn't understand what it was. Conner seemed like he wanted to tell her but didn't. M'gann was an all power mind reading Martian. She was a hero. She was good so why did she feel like her best friend was a monster? What was the painful feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right?

_Before the new barrier on missions Icy and Miss Martian were working together figuring out where a few innocent children were being held captive in. The kidnapper was with Miss Martian. She froze him. She and the rest of Alpha were on high alert. Batgirl and Wondergirl were ready to move for the_ _children and Icy was ready to find the supposed bomb. She saw Miss Martian's eyes turn green. "Alright Miss Martian just-"Icy wanted to get the information but if bribery was needed then so be it._

_"Done. The children are held at building 1440 Sat. Batgirl and Wondergirl on their way. Icy there is no bomb. I repeat there is no bomb. It was just a maneuver to buy up more time." Miss Martian said. _

_Icy stared through the kidnapper. His eyes were glazed and he looked so lost. "Icy take him to the police station." _

She never confronted her best friend about it. Maybe she was wrong but Conner gave M'gann a look as they were being briefed over the mission.

"Nicky?" Tim popped out.

"Tim? Don't do that at home. What are you doing out of bed?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to talk about the mission. You couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah I do too. The explosion must have been threatening. You made the right choice though." She chose her words carefully. "I know that in the given situation sometimes you have to make decisions. I admit I was scared when I saw the flames. I thought you had died. I don't want to lose you."

Tim looked up at her."I know; I led the team for the first time. I am Robin and I'm scared about what to do. Can I do it? Am I good enough for Bruce? Can I be like Dick or Jason?"

She shook her head and hugged Tim." Tim I don't want you to be anybody than you. You are a Robin but that doesn't mean you have to be exactly like either of them. Make your own mark and you're good enough for all of us. "

"Thank you Nicky."

* * *

><p>Conner told Alana about his relationship with M'gann. He did love her but she was turning into a real monster. He knew he should tell someone, anyone of what M'gann was doing. Even Nicky knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure. They didn't because they just didn't want M'gann in trouble. He tried countless times to bring it up but he didn't. He should though but he loved too much to believe that M'gann was a monster.<p>

* * *

><p>Nicky drove to her apartment. She really needed to water her plants and Spitfire her kitten was finally going to be home. It was rather strange to call him that but it reminded her that she couldn't do this to Artemis. Wally was her friend but nothing more than that. She pushed them together and they needed to stay together because they were meant to be. So maybe she needed to remind herself to crush those feelings for Wally. Spitfire was sleeping in her arms and her bags were there because Dick took him there. So she wasn't surprised to see him with breakfast ready in her apartment.<p>

"Dick, you're early." She commented and placed Spitfire on the couch. She was going to get him a bed soon. He kissed her cheek. "Just making sure you're ready for work."

"You know I'm not going to work."

"Yeah I just wanted to talk about the mission last night."

"I know. Dick you know how I can contain explosions with my ice powers in the water. Why didn't you send me instead?"

"Nicky I don't want you hurt." Dick looked at her.

"Our little brother almost died like Jason." She shook her head. "Dick you're not telling me everything. What's going on with you? You're accusing Kaldur of working with Black Manta."

"Did Batman?"

"Yes he did. You didn't even tell me. I'm worried about our teammates, no our friends. Dick, I know you're the leader now and you know what's best."

"Then trust me." He looked into her eyes."Trust me alright? Kaldur has changed since the death of Tula."

"He loved her you know that. We've lost three good people to them. Why he betray us?"

"Because he loved her and I don't know. He's lost faith with us and good."

"Kaldur was our friend. Are you sure?"

"I know it may be hard to hear but I do suspect that he is working for Black Manta."

"Dick I can't believe it."

Nicky and Dick hugged for a bit before the beeper went off.

"It seems that they've going to arrive back from Rann."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Icy and Nightwing arrived to greet their teammates. "Hey Icy! Souvenir!"<p>

"Zeta squad report." Nightwing had his arms crossed while Icy look

M'gann put her hand onto Beast Boy's shoulder and then explained the information found on Rann and the missing sixteen hours. Then Miss Martian was given a new mission at the Hall of Justice.

* * *

><p>"So cool! I totally kicked butted! There were these lasers and the mechs! Icy you should have been there!" Beast Boy boasted. He transformed into the creature from Rann. "This was what I paraded around as! Cool huh?"<p>

"Good practice, BB." Icy said. "Let's get you back to class."

"Aw! Do I have too?" He transformed into a kitten and pulled the kitten eyes."Can I please just play video games?" He meowed.

Icy just pinched his cheeks and he transformed back."You know the rules; school work done now or no missions."

"Fine."

"So did you?"

"No hey! How did you know?"

She chuckled."Perfect timing to talk to them but what's wrong with La'gann?"

"Nothing it's just they were perfect together."

"I know but sometimes people change even if their feelings are still there."

"Still I'm a little sad."

"Alright we can play one video game."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Robin and Batgirl looked at each other and the missing seat where Icy was supposed to be. "Where's Icy?"<p>

"Not going." Nightwing said. "For good reason. With the knowledge of her-"

"She's coming." Batman said.

Nightwing grunted. "Fine but how?"

"How about now?" Icy came in with M'gann and sat down.

* * *

><p>Aquaman and La'gann dropped into the water while Gamma dropped to the ground to infiltrate the base. Batman knocked out the guard. Icy stayed on the ship. "Nightwing seriously now cool." She muttered. Figures she gets to go and ends up with the cushion job. Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing spread out through the base tacking out as many of the guards possible. The mechs walked around while Aquaman was hit by the masked soilder. Nightwing requested back up delta squad for backup. Icy sighed and decided to get ready the bioship. Miss Martian had already gone undercover as the small alien so she was in charge of the bioship. Then she heard it again."Bomb." Why did most of their mission end up with bombs? M'gann arrived with the small alien. The rest of the team arrived one by one except Superman. M'gann took control of the ship to escape the impact of the bomb. Aquaman had brought Superman onto the ship. Wondergirl brought up a good question and Nightwing did too. Kaldur was a traitor and who was their new partner?<p>

* * *

><p>She nodded at Batman as all of them watched their superheroes float and disappear. Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl left Icy. She just needed to clear her head.<p>

She and Batman were clear of a few guidelines.

_Icy and Batman waited in the Batcave before leaving. "So what?"_

_"Take care of the business and watch over them." He grew concerned about the batfamiily especially Nightwing. "Nicky, be careful."_

_"I should say the same to you, Bruce."_

"Icy." Conner shook her shoulder. She looked at him. They left to go talk with Wolf. They took a stroll around Mt. Justice. She kicked a rock.

"So the mission on Rann?"

"You're avoiding the elephant in island." Conner said and threw a pebble in the water watching it disappear. "I know you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"M'gann's powers."

"You've noticed it haven't' you?"

"Conner I just don't know what's going on. M'gann's a powerful Martian; you know that and I do too. We don't know her true capabilities."

"I know so do we confront her?"

"Conner you know her inside out but I don't know. We don't have anyone powerful enough to prove us wrong about our suspicions."

Icy and Superboy looked at the night sky and at each other. What could they do?


End file.
